Volver a Creer
by haruno-fan
Summary: .::"Perdió todo lo que tenía, aquellos en los que creyó, lo traicionaron…"."Incluso ella".-"¿S-sa-suke-kun?"-perguntó, con miedo.-"Al parecer aún me recuerdas, Sakura"-respondió, sarcástico .::Lemon::.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** .::"Perdió todo lo que tenía, aquellos en los que creyó, lo traicionaron…"."Incluso ella".-"¿S-sa-suke-kun?"-perguntó, con miedo.-"Al parecer aún me recuerdas, Sakura"::.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (adoro a este hombre, me ha iluminado la existencia xD)

**Nota: **Esta historia me pertenece, no permito que nadie la tome sin mi consentimiento, ni que la publiquen en otras páginas, lo cual si vamos al caso es lo mismo.

**Advertencia: **Emm…por ahora nada, pero mas tarde habrá lemon, así que quienes no están preparados para eso simplemente no lo lean, no me hago responsable de ningún trauma.

**..::Volver a Creer::..**

.

Capitulo 1

**Mi condena**

.

.

.

Se removió incómodo en su lugar. El olor de las cañerías tapadas era tan denso que prácticamente podía palparse. Con parsimonia, se destapó de aquel mísero y desmembrado pedazo de tela con el que cubría su cuerpo del frió y se levanto de aquel duro tablón en el cual estaba recostado y se irguió en todo su altura mientras los huesos de su espalda crujían y sus músculos se desentumecían por haber estado en aquella incomoda "cama", si es que así podía llamársele.

.

Se dirigió con paso lento en la oscuridad hacia una de pared en donde comenzó a palpar con la mano hasta dar con lo que buscaba, encendió el interruptor para ver mejor. Aunque en realidad no había necesidad de hacerlo…_había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en aquel lugar como para reconocer la ubicación de todo, incluso en la oscuridad._

.

La escasez de luz que provenía de la pequeña bombilla no era suficiente para vislumbrar las cosas con claridad. Entrecerró los ojos hasta estos se acostumbraron a la iluminación y vio todo lo que había delante de él.

.

Se encontraba en una mugrosa y maloliente celda en la que apenas cabía un inodoro y un lavamanos que no se estaban en muy buenas condiciones. Despedían un olor insoportable el cual atraía a las moscas que revoloteaban por el lugar.

Al lado, había un tablón doblado por la humedad y una pequeña y sucia cobija con la cual anteriormente se cubría. Debajo, vio la escasa ración de comida que le dieron ayer, que no eran más que un pedazo de pan verde y un filete que solo era puro hueso. Ni se molestó en comerlo ya que las ratas estaban haciendo el trabajo por él.

.

Se acerco a un pequeño espejo por el cual solo alcanzaba a ver su rostro que se hallaba sobre el lavamanos y este le devolvió su imagen algo distorsionada ya que el mismo estaba quebrado.

.

Vio su perfilado y pálido rostro, su masculina barbilla que mostraba indicios de una barba de hace dos días, sus finos y carnosos labios que se encontraban algo resecos pero no por eso perdían su sensualidad. Su rebelde y oscuro cabellos con leves destellos azulados. Su nariz recta, y sus ojos…Tan negros y profundos que cualquiera se podría perder en ellos…pero su mirada… era tan vacía, sin ningún sentimiento, que inspiraba temor a quien lo mirara.

.

Abrió el grifo y llenos sus manos de un agua algo amorronada, inclinó su cabeza hacia sus manos y hundió su rostro en ellas, refrescándose.

.

-"¡Hey!, ¡Uchiha!, ¡¿podrías apagar la maldita luz?!"- exclamo groseramente la persona que se encontraba en una celda continua a la suya.

.

-"Dejame pensar…**no**"-dijo con su aterciopelada y gruesa voz, en modo de reto.

.

Escucho como su compañero le lanzaba unas cuantas palabrotas. Lo ignoró olímpicamente y tomo una sucia toalla para secarse la cara.

.

-"Maldito engreído, ¿no puedes tener un poco de consideración?, ¡son las siete de la mañana!-gritó, despertando al resto de los prisioneros.

.

-"No puede ser"-exclamos otro soñoliento-"desde tan temprano, ¿y ya están discutiendo?".

.

-"¡Es que no lo entiendes Kazuo!, ¡siempre anda madrugando!-Gritó.

.

-"No es mi culpa que todos sean unos flojos-dijo desinteresadamente- además…es imposible dormir en esa cosa"-señalo con la cabeza la cama.

.

-"Pues en eso te apoyo, mas que cama parece una moledora de huesos"-hizo una mueca con la boca mostrando su desagrado.

.

-"No se que tanto se quejan, si todos duermen como un león embalsamado"-agregó otro hombre uniéndose a la conversación.-"Ademas, dormir es aún mas difícil con los ronquidos de Subaru cerca mio, no se como Sasuke hace para aguantarlo."-

.

-Es ciert…¡Hey!-

.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, mostrando la gracia que le causaba todo aquello. Una carcajada resonó en todo el lugar.

.

El sonido de unas llaves hizo que todos dejaran de reír. Observaron a dos guardias que se acercaban con pasos firmes hacia la celda de uno de los prisioneros.

.

-"Uchiha Sasuke, ya puedes salir, quedas libre."-dijo uno de los guardias, serio.

.

Su mirada se torno fría, calculadora. Entrecerró los ojos.

.

-"_¿Por qué?_"-siseó.

.

A los guardias les recorrió un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral, intimidados. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron interminables se dignaron a hablar.

.

-"P-pues…se ha comprobado s-su _inocencia_"-dijo, titubeante.

.

Los demás abrieron los ojos, impresionados. No esperaban que después _de tanto tiempo_, al fin lo dejaran en libertad, y comprobaran que él no era culpable de _nada_.

.

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, para luego comenzar a reír como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo. _Y es que en realidad así era…_

.

-"_Oh_...esa no me la esperaba"-dijo, una vez que se calmó, con todo el odio que pudo.

.

Los demás lo miraron, expectantes. Ellos sabían lo que él había sufrido años atrás cuando lo trajeron a ese lugar. _Ellos sabían que él no pertenecía a allí._

Lo supieron cuando lo escucharon gritar a los guardias. _**"¿Qué he hecho?..."**_

Eso mismo se preguntó durante todo ese tiempo que lo encerraron. _Sin escuchar ninguna explicación._

Los guardias siempre lo trataron como una basura, como una escoria, como un _criminal de la peor calaña._

Cada vez que podían le golpeaban a escondidas de los demás, e incluso lo dejaban sin comer varios días.

.

Y él, solemne, nunca se quejó. Nunca grito de dolor. _Nunca lloró_.

Ni siquiera cuando todos le dieron la espalda, su familia, sus amigos, _ella…_

.

Eso lo destrozó, durante mucho tiempo permaneció callado, parecía, más muerto que vivo. Hasta que los demás prisioneros se apiadaron de él. Asesinos, violadores, adictos, todos ellos. Porque _sintieron gran admiración hacia él_, y lo acompañaron en su sufrimiento, lo escucharon cuando nadie más lo hizo. Y lo comprendieron. _Él solo fue victima de las circunstancias._

.

Los guardias, con manos temblorosas, abrieron la celda, y bajaron la cabeza, en modo de arrepentimiento. _Por todo el daño que le causaron_.

.

-"Acompañenos"-se atrevió a decir uno.-"Debe firmar unos papeles y quedara en libertad"-.

.

Sin escuchar una palabra más, luego de atravesar la celda, caminó por el estrecho pasillo con la cabeza bien en alto y con cada uno de los guardias a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Escuchó un aplauso, y luego otro, hasta que todos lo estaban aplaudieron.

_Como si fuera un héroe…_

.

Después de todo…al fin era _libre_.

.

.

.

**N/A**: Etto…como qdo?

Vamos! No hay que ser timidas xD

Comenten!

Es mi primer fic y me esforsé mucho x él, esta inspirado en el trabajo de muchas autoras a la cuales admiro, en verdad.

Desde mi punto de vista, qdo bien. Por favor diganme en que puedo mejorar, mi patetica historia, mi horrible ortografia o simplement todo xD

Tengo q terminar d pensar en varias cosas sobre esta historia, asi q acepto cualquier idea…

Y le agradezco mucho a **Rioko001**, muchas gracias x la ayuda ^^

Nos leemos!

**#haruno-fan#**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola!**

Muchísimas gracias por tan lindos comentarios!, los adore, y gracias también a aquellas personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos.

Bueno, quiero aclarar algunos puntos, quizás la mayoría no haya entendido muy bien el primer capítulo, es algo asi como un prologo, que hace mención sobre Sasuke en prisión, como habrán notado, intenté no ser muy explícita porque soy mala y me gusta dejarlas con la intriga xD

También, me han preguntado quién es _"ella"_y es un poco obvio ¿no?, en este cap podrán entenderlo mejor.

Y quisiera aclarar, que esta historia no esta basada en Montecristo, coinciden en algunos puntos claves, pero sinceramente no lo hice pensando en el Conde de Montecristo, hasta que no lo mencionaron no se me había ocurrido xD

Bien, ahora dejo de molestarles así pueden leer tranquilamente la continuación ^.^

**..::Volver a Creer::..**

.

Capitulo 2

**La noticia**

.

.

.

_Cerró fuertemente los ojos, la luz lo cegaba. ¿Hace cuánto que no sentía el calor de los rayos del Sol sobre su cuerpo?, ¿hace cuánto que no respiraba un aire tan puro?; se preguntó. He inmediatamente la respuesta llegó como un balde de agua fría.__Hace mucho tiempo…_

_._

_Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que aquella luz que lo había cegado, no era el Sol, era el flash de las cámaras._

_._

_Miró, impasible a la enorme cantidad de reporteros y periodistas que se hallaban delante de él, amontonados y desesperados por obtener lo que querían. Recordó que gran parte de todos esos chismosos eran los que se encargaron de hacer su vida privada lo suficientemente pública como para que todas las personas en el mundo supieran lo que le ocurrió, y les dirigió una mirada de rencor._

_._

_-"¡Uchiha-san!, ¡Uchiha-san!, ¿cómo se siente ahora que se ha comprobado que los cargos que había sobre usted eran erróneos?"-grito un reportero enano que intentaba hablar con claridad entre la muchedumbre._

_._

_Él, pasó de largo y con paso firme, se escabulló entre la gente con la misma agilidez que la de un felino, intentando perderse entre la multitud, cosa que no logró._

_._

"_Sasuke-kun"-dijo una periodista con un tono muy sugestivo, de cabello rubio y rizado y unos seductores ojos, con una vestimenta que dejaba poco a la imaginación-"Soy Yuuki Tomiko de "Noticias del hoy", y nos alegra de sobremanera que haya quedado en libertad. Me preguntaba si no podría facilitarme, digo, al canal, una entrevista__privada__, para que nos puedas explicar deforma más__íntima__los detalles sobre este penoso acontecimiento"-dijo, dejando más que claras sus intenciones._

_._

_Él no sabía si hacerse el tonto ante aquella propuesta tan obvia o simplemente ignorarla, hace mucho que no sentía el calor de una mujer y la idea no sonaba tan mala, pero no estaba tan desesperado como para enredarse con una tipeja como esa._

_Sonrió de medio lado, en son de burla. Sonrisa que la mujer interpretó como un "sí". Y suspiró, rendida ante los encantos de aquel hombre. No era para menos, no todos los días se veía a un Adonis como él._

_El hecho de haber estado en prisión le daba un aire rudo y masculino, pero no por eso perdía su elegancia, y su porte que parecía ser de la realeza._

_._

_-"Uchiha-sama, acompáñenos por favor, el chofer lo espera para poder dirigirse a su nuevo apartamento"-dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad._

_._

_Acto seguido, se hizo paso entre la gente, dejándolos a todos con las palabras en la boca. Y se subió al automóvil. El conductor encendió el motor y arrancó._

_._

_Y así se marchó, sin decir ni una sola palabra…_

Una hermosa pelirosa se encontraba en la cocina de su hogar mientras preparaba un abundante almuerzo. En tanto cortaba los vegetales para la ensalada, gritó:

.

-"¡Akene!, ¿podrías despegar tu bonito trasero del sofá para venir a ayudarme a poner la mesa?"-dijo lo más fuerte que pudo.

.

-"Ash…okaasan, espera un segundo que quiero ver que dicen las noticias"-dijo, fastidiada.

.

Dirigió su mirada al televisor y continuó prestando atención al televisor.

_._

_-"Noticias de último momento, según el informe policial que nos fue entregado, Uchiha Sasuke, ha sido liberado de la prisión de alta seguridad nacional, en la cual solo se encierran a personas que se las considera criminales con severos problemas psicológicos y por ser reconocidos como los más sádicos y despiadados del mundo , luego de__trece____años__, es los cuales estuvo encerrado injustamente a causa de numerosas acusaciones; entre ellas, matar a sangre fría a varios integrantes de las familias más importantes y prestigiadas de Japón de la manera más vil y cruel posible , además de violar a las hijas de los ministros de Tokio, entre otras."-hizo una breve pausa.-"En los últimos meses, debido a razones que desconocemos, la policía comenzó a sospechar que en el caso, aún quedaban algunas preguntas sin responder, empezaron a indagar y luego de una profunda investigación; lograron descubrir que el verdadero criminal lo utilizó como señuelo para quedar libre de sospechas._

_Aún se desconoce la identidad de la persona que creó toda esta farsa; pero estamos seguros de que es alguien que seguramente tendría algo en contra del joven Uchiha, además de que todo este hecho parecía ser planificado con mucha antelación._

_Para recompensar al acusado, lo dejaron libre y limpiaron su expediente policial. El estado le otorgó cien mil yenes para gastar libremente y una suite presidencial en el hotel mas caro y lujoso de todo Japón. Nos dijeron…-_

_._

Pero ella ya no prestaba atención a lo que la mujer decía, sus ojos se centraron en el hombre alto y moreno de tez pálida y cabello rebelde; pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, tan negros y oscuros como la misma noche, ella, podía ver a través de esa mascara de indiferencia, lo mucho que le molestaba el estar allí, rodeado de toda esa gente. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que debió haber pasado esos años encerrado y solo en una celda, sin siquiera haber sido culpable de nada.

.

Y le daba rabia pensar que esas personas que estaban allí presentes, lo trataran con tanto respeto cuando antes no hacían mas que decir puras blasfemias sobre él.

Y ahora…para sanar todo el daño que le hicieron, pretendían llenarlo de lujos…_que bajo han caído._ Se dijo a sí misma.

.

Y sintió gran admiración por él, tal fue el sentimiento, que la invadió una sensación de incertidumbre. Nunca experimentó tal cosa, porque nunca tuvo un buen modelo de padre al que seguir, eso no quería decir que no tuviera uno. Simplemente decía, que estaría mejor sin él.

.

De repente, escuchó el ruido de algo romperse y rápidamente giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la cocina en la cual estaba su madre parada mirando en estado de shock la imagen del apuesto pelinegro y en los pies de ella, los trozos de un plato roto.

.

La pelirosa miraba atónica la pantalla del televisor. Hasta que luego de balbucear incoherencias logró articulas algo que a Akene le pareció muy curioso.

.

-"_**S-sasuke-kun"…**_-

.

.

.

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo : P

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap, a mi particularmente me gusto mucho.

Aclaro que a partir de aquí los capítulos comienzan a ser mas largos, en un principio no se notará demasiado pero luego de un par de caps más lo más seguro es que sea mas notable.

Espero ansiosa sus lindos comentarios!

Si hay alguna otra duda no duden en preguntar que contestaré gustosa.

Bsos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!** Volví para traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, muchisimas gracias por tan lindos comentarios ^^

Y ahora me tomare unos minutos para agradecerles a todas, esta creo que serauna de las pocas veces que lo haca así que espero contestar sus dudas ^^

**Edison:** Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, lamento no haber continuado tan pronto como hubieras querido pero se hace lo que se puede xP

**Kyo nakamura: **Perdon por hacerte hacer una novela en la cabeza xD, pero esa es la idea ; D (que mala que soy juju). Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Kixanie:** Me alegra que el fic te gustara, ojala que también disfrutes de este cap tanto como los otros : D

**EdiitH:** Tu pregunta es prácticamente la que todas se deben estar haciendo, no puedo darte detalles, pero aún así... es un poco obvio de quién hablamos cuando nos referimos a "ella" ¿no? xD , y si esa persona lo "abandono" o no, lo eso lo sabrás mas tarde ; )

**Narutita:** Mira... para serte sincera, no estoy muy al tanto de lo que el estado puede o no puede hacer, la verdad eso lo puse como una información extra, pero no es algo muy indispensable de saber o que cambie mucho la trama del fic, edite la parte del "millones" porque yo también creo que exagere con la cifra, pero lo de que el Estado le consiguió una vivienda, por ahora lo conservare, lo necesito para el cap siguiente y lo del cambio de identidad, en realidad, no era un cambio de "identidad", digamos que lo que intenté explicar, si no se entendió (y no lo digo solo por ti, sino también para el resto de las lectoras) es que lo único que hizo fue...borrar o tachar de su expediente policial el hecho de que era un "criminal" (cosa que él no es, como bien sabrán todas) y eso no solo lo pidió el Estado, digamos que lo hizo la policía. Aclarado esto, espero que no haya problemas, te agradezco a ti y a **MiladyYukie** por mencionarme mi error, ya lo corregí. Y me gustaría que si encuentras algún otro defecto en la historia, me lo mencionaras por favor. Así también lo corregiría, pero... ¡vamos! , solo tengo 14 años T_T, no esperes que sea una experta en temas sobre la sociedad o el Estado.

**Kaoru-uchiha:** Gracias!, comentarios como los tuyos hacen que me anime a seguir escribiendo!, me alegro que la trama te agrade y.. ¡yo también lamento haber metido preso a Sasukito!, no se lo merecía! T_T, pero tuve que hacerlo porque es el tema principal de la historia y a partir de ese hecho marca un antes y un después en la vida de Sasuke, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado ^^

**kitzia: **Hola!, que bueno que te agrade, me esfuerzo mucho por ello : ) Y... no puedo decirte si Akene es o no hija de Sasuke, en este nuevo cap, no se si te responderá a tus preguntas o te surgirán nuevas dudas xP

**mike:** Que tal? todo bien?, seguro que no xD, querrás matarme por el retraso o porque , al igual que kiztia, no puedo responder tu pregunta de si Akene es hija de Sasuke, lo siento!, no me mates!, ¡soy muy joven! xD

**camii-ssk:** Es cierto, T_T los malditos lo abandonaron asi como asi y el pobresito se tuvo que aguantar todos esos años solo, pero al menos, tenía a sus compañeros de la prisión que (por que no decirlo) a mi también me cayeron bien xD

**Antotis: **Pues, sip, soy tan mala que encerré a Sasuke por trece años, me encanta hacerlo sufrir... ¡NO MENTIRA!, me dolió más que a él xD Sí, es toda una etapa de la vida pero por eso mismo lo hice, lo necesito porque eso es el desencadenante de toda la trama. Y pues, a tus otras preguntas, Sasuke tenía 22 años recién cumplidos cuando lo encerraron, así que ahora tiene 34 a punto de cumplir 35. Y esto seguramente varias se lo habrán preguntado. Y para tu alegría y mi desgracia xD los capítulos serán un poco más largos, en este no lo notaras pero luego se volverá más obvio.

**Nahomi-hime-chan: **Vaya!, todas esas preguntas me han mareado la cabeza! xD, como ya les dije a las demás, no puedo responderlas todas, pero te daré una ayuda: Sasuke, sí fue injustamente encarcelado, y de dónde Sakura conoce a Sasuke lo sabrán dentro de varios capítulos más, además...Akene NO conoce a Sasuke. Pero Sakura sí. Ojala lo comprendas todo mejor en este cap!, suerte con la lectura! En caso de que te surjan nuevas dudas no dudes en preguntar!

**setsuna17: **Que bueno que te gustara el segundo capítulo. Y yo, al igual que tu, también ansío el reencuentro, pero por ahora falta U-U

**titaternura:** Mil perdones por el retraso!, no tengo perdon TT_TT, pero ahora te lo recompenso con la continuación ; ) que la disfrutes!

**Yume no Kaze: **El placer es mio ^^ Tienes toda la razón del mundo al decir que tanto Sasuke como Sakura esconden "cosas", y eso, es lo que Akene tendrá que averiguar juju.

**:** Tu comentario me encantó, porque es prácticamente lo mismo que pienso yo, a mí también me pudrió un poco el hecho de que Sasuke sea siempre el malo. Y en este caso quise cambiar un poco las cosas. Pero ahora se viene lo mejor : D muchas cosas están por suceder... (mirada enigmática xD)

**_Bueno_**...Aclarada las dudas, las dejo con la continuación de "Volver a Creer". Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**..::Volver a Creer::..**

.

Capitulo 3

**Mi vida de mierda**

.

.

.

-"¡Okaasan! ¡¿te encuentras bien?"-gritó desperada Akene.

.

-"¿E-eh?"-balbuseó.-¡Oh Kami-sama!, que descuidada que soy"-rió nerviosamente al ver el desastre que hizo en el piso.

.

Akene la miró, extrañada.

.

-"Emm, ¿segura?, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma…"-dijo en modo de broma. Pero al ver la cara de angustia de su madre comenzó a asustarse.- ¿Okaasan? -preguntó suavemente, como si fuera una niña a la que había que tratar con delicadeza porque en cualquier momento podría salir corriendo del espanto.

.

Sakura, al ver la cara de su hija, intentó relajar su pose, cosa que no logró.

.

-"Claro que si amor, es solo que…ya sabes lo torpe que suelo ser"-rió forzosamente.- "No te preocupes por esto"-Señaló con el dedo los restos del plato esparcidos en el suelo- "Yo lo recojo, y también me encargo de poner la mesa"- dijo, regalando de una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que mas que pedir que se tranquilizara, parecía que le rogaba para que se creyera la mentira.

.

-"D-de acuerdo"- respondió, no muy conforme con la respuesta.

.

Luego de eso, Sakura comenzó a limpiar todo el desastre mientras ambas mujeres eran rodeadas por un incomodo silencio. Akene la miraba fijamente, esperando a que ella le dijera la verdad.

Sakura hacia todo con movimientos torpes, esperando a que su hija dejara de mirarla de esa manera tan penetrante. _Tan parecida a la de él…_

.

El repentino sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta hizo que ambas voltearan sus miradas en dirección a esta para toparse con la extrañada mirada de un pelinegro.

.

-"¿Me perdí de algo?"-preguntó, inquisidoramente.

.

-"…"-

.

-"H-hola Sa-ai"-tartamudeó Sakura un tanto incómoda, pero a la vez parecía aliviada de que alguien rompiera el tenso silencio.

.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó, preocupado.

.

-"V-veras-s, fue qu..."- pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

.

-"Veras _otousan_"-dijo como si le costara decir esa palabra, cosa que pasó desapercibida por Sakura, mas no por Sai.- "Lo que pasó es que…bueno, ya sabes lo torpe que okaasan puede ser ¿verdad?, no hay necesidad de decir que se distrajo y que el plato se le resbaló de las manos"- argumentó la joven de manera tan convincente y segura que parecía que cualquiera que dijera lo contrario sufriría severas consecuencias.

.

-"Mm, de acuerdo"-dijo, no muy convencido.

.

Acto seguido se acercó hasta la pelirosa y se inclinó, quedando de cuclillas, y cuando estuvo frente a su rostro le robó un beso.

.

Sakura, que parecía estar en otro mundo; se levantó rápidamente del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina y una vez dentro decir:

-"¡Ya casi estará la comida, recuéstate un rato Sai!".

.

-"Claro amor."-dijo sonriéndole suavemente.

.

Una vez que la pelirosa de perdió de su vista, su sonrisa desapareció, su mirada se tornó inexpresiva. Y lentamente se giró hasta fijar sus ojos en el rostro de Akene, que lo miraba de la misma (o incluso peor manera) que él.

.

-"¿Qué es lo que me ocultas, _mocosa_?"-susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella lo escuchara.

.

-"Nada"-dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo.

.

-"Mientes"-siseó, revelando en su rostro todo el odio contenido que ocultaba delante de la madre de la joven.- "Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad?, ¿crees que puedes salirte con la tuya, no es cierto?, pues déjame decirte que _no. _Sé, con toda certeza, que _tú_ le llenas de ideas la cabeza a tu madre cuando no estoy, quieres ponerla en mi contra. Pero no lo permitiré, ¿me escuchas?, _no lo permitiré, _he hecho _muchas_ cosas para ganarme el corazón de tu madre, ¿y que gano como recompensa?; una hija malcriada que no sabe respetarme, pues yo…te enseñaré cual es tu lugar…- Vio como él se le acercaba lentamente, y cuando iba a empezar a prepararse para recibir _su merecido_ acordó de un _pequeño_ detalle.

.

-"¡Okaasan!, ¡¿ya esta la comida?"- preguntó, desesperada.

.

-"¡Oh, hija pareces tener mucha hambre!, no recuerdo que te guste tanto el brócoli, pensé que lo odiabas, supongo que ahora podré hacerlo más seguido"- exclamó, haciendo acto de presencia en el gran comedor, dando pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía, en señal de alegría.

_Como adoraba a su madre_, se dijo a sí misma, lo daría todo por ella, incluso, _sacrificaría su propia felicidad_, si al menos con eso su madre no sufria. No es que nunca haya pensado en decirle sobre lo que sucedía cuando no estaba, lo que_ él_, le hacia. Pero…la tenía amenazada.

Amenazada de que si lo hacía, iba a lastimar a su querida okaasan. Y eso…nunca podría llegar a perdonárselo, _nunca._

.

Por tal motivo, no le importaba recibir una dosis diaria de golpes casi todos los días, ni tampoco tener que montar un teatro frente a ella y fingir que no pasaba nada. Ni mucho menos tener que comer el asqueroso y horrible brócoli. _Con tal de verla feliz, _se dijo_._

_._

Porque, a sus 12 años de edad, ella, podía llegar a ver, que casi siempre su madre parecía encontrar consuelo en Sai para desahogar sus inquietudes, pero, ¿Qué la inquietaba?, ¿Qué era aquello que le ocultaba?.

Se preguntó. _Durante toda su vida._

.

Y no halló respuesta. Dirigió una última mirada a su progenitor, quien le lanzaba una mirada que decía _"No creas que te salvaste de mi"_. Tragó pesado y escuchó el sonido del timbre.

.

-"¡Yo atiendo!"- y salió disparada como un misil hacia la puerta. Rápidamente la abrió para luego ser estrujada con violencia por la _invitada_.

.

-"¡Akene-chan!"- gritó una escandalosa pelirrubia de enormes ojos celestes, que la miraban con adoración.

Suspiro fastidiada, tendría que considerar seriamente el ponerse tapones en los oídos cada vez que la tía Ino venía de visita.

.

-"Cerda, podrías dejar de asfixiar a mi hija con tus _`cariñosos´ _abrazos"_- _exclamó sarcástica.

.

-"Tsk, además de frentona, aguafiestas"-

.

-"Claro, y que oportuno que llegas justo para comer, cerda"- una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus rosados y carnosos labios- "Típico de ti"- dijo entre risas.

.

La rubia puso expresión de ofendida, pero rápidamente se repuso y se sentó en la mesa a esperar la comida. Akene se sentó a su derecha, y a su lado, _su padre._

.

_Ese, iba a ser un largo día._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**N/A:** Hola gente linda! me extrañaron ? xD

Ojala que el cap les haya gustado y mil y un disculpas (de nuevo) por el retraso. Lo lamento, y aunque hace un par de días que ya tenia este capítulo listo pero lo edite muchas veces porque no estaba segura de ciertas cosas ^^

Estoy comenzando el siguiente capítulo 4 así que ahora...¡Espero recibir muchos de sus lindos comentarios!

**¡Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!** de nuevo yo!, perdón la demora xP

Ojala este cap les guste, lo acabo de terminar así que avísenme si encuentran algún error.

A muchas les pasó que querían romperle la cara a Sai por hacerle eso a una pobre niñita, y sí, es un bastardo ò.ó, además, todas, al igual que yo *¬*, añoran el dichoso encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura, o que él venga a resolver la situación, pues bien... todo a su tiempo xP (que mala que soy) y algunas también debieron sentir algo de bronca hacia Sakura, es decir... ¿cómo pudo dejar a Sasukito e irse con otro? ademas... ¿como no se da cuenta de que su hija es maltratada? jujuju, muchas pregunta, ninguna respuesta xD

Naaa, mentira! quizás ahora comprendan un poco más las cosas o en todo caso, suceda lo contrario, que se confundan xD

Gracias, a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron a sus favotiros, lo aprecio mucho ^^

Y sobre todo, muchísimas gracias a , tu comentario me alentó mucho ^^

Ehh, no tengo mucho más que decir. Asi que... les dejo las conti.

* * *

**..::Volver a Creer::..**

.

Capitulo 4

**Concepto de amistad**

.

.

.

El moreno se deslizó por el asiento del automóvil, abrió la puerta, y bajo del vehículo con parcimonia.

Sus ojos recorrieron el inmenso y lujoso edificio que tenía en frente de él y lo observó desde la fina y aterciopelada alfombra que se deslizaba de manera elegante hasta la gigantesca puerta de vidrio, rodeada por columnas iluminadas de reflectores que se hallaban en el jardín delantero del hotel, decorando su alrededor con rosas, en distintas gamas del rojo. Y en su centro, una enorme fuente de agua adornada con piedras de canto de colores grisáceos, con forma circular, y desprendía grandes chorros de agua desde la orilla hasta su centro en donde había una imponente escultura de un tamaño monumental de una hermosa mujer con su cabello al viento y sus alas extendidas, que atraía la vista de todos los que pasaban por allí, invitándolos a entrar al edificio.

.

-"Mph, nada mal."-dijo el Uchiha, no estando realmente muy interesando por la ostentosidad y magnificencia del hotel. No era la primera vez que se hospedaba en uno así, durante gran parte de su vida estuvo acostumbrado a aquellos lujos.

.

Miró, con cierto disimulo, de un lado al otro, como si estuviera buscando algo, o a _alguien_.

Y se sintió un _poco_ decepcionado de que nadie hubiera estado esperando su llegada.

.

-_"Idiota"-_pensó para sí mismo, cuando notó lo imbécil que había sido al creer que alguien pudiera estarlo esperando.

Pero aún así, se extrañó al no se recibido por cierta personita qu…

.

-"**¡Teme!**"-gritó de manera estruendosa un rubio ojiazul que venía corriendo a toda marcha por la calle, arrollando a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino para luego decirles _"¡Lo siento!, ¡tengo prisa!"_.

.

-"¡Mph!"-emitió, sonriendo de medio lado- "Dobe"- susurró con un tinte de emoción en su voz, tan bajito como para que solo él se oyera a sí mismo.

.

Vio como el pelirrubio se acercaba con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, hacia él, para luego sentir… como el puño de Naruto era estrellado contra su rostro.

.

-"¡¿Pero que mierd…?"-no pudo terminar de hablar porque apenas se recompuso del sorpresivo golpe, Naruto se lanzó sobre él para ayudarlo.

.

Antes de que volver a la cárcel por acecinar su hiperactivo amigo. Sintió los brazos de este estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo.

.

-"¡Maldito teme!"-exclamó con ira contenido en su voz. Y Sasuke comprendió.-"¿Cómo pudiste irte de un día para el otro dejándome pensando que algo te había sucedido?, ¡cuando en realidad estabas en prisión!"- dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no quebrarse.

.

-"Lo siento mamá, creo que olvide decirte que me iba por ahí a cometer unos cuantos asesinatos; lamento no haberte dicho personalmente que estaba en la cárcel."- Mencionó sarcástico, pero no pudo ocultar aquel deje de dolor que se esforzaba por no mostrar.

.

-"¡Oh Sasuke!"-lo miró a los ojos, y vio en ellos todo el sufrimiento que por tantos años padeció-"Lo siento tanto"-

.

-"No más de lo que yo lo sentí, seguramente."-exclamó con amargura-"… ¡Maldito seas dobe!, tampoco es para que me mires así."

.

-"P-per…"-

.

-"Pero nada"-interrumpió al pelirrubio. Y al ver que su amigo tenía claras intenciones de replicar, se adelantó-"Ya pasó."-le dijo, intentando convencerse, más que él que a Naruto. Y por la cara de este puso, suspiró- "Naruto, _por favor, _quiero descansar, realmente, quiero hacerlo. No he dormido en un colchón durante trece años y mi pobre espalda exige poder descansar decentemente. ¿Te importaría si entramos y luego de que me duche hablamos más tranquilos?-comentó, sereno.

.

Naruto miró al pelinegro, y se sintió una basura, como le hubiera gustado poder ayudarlo más de lo que quiso hacerlo, se reprimió por no poder contenerlo como seguramente lo necesitó, lo único que pudo hacer durante el encierro del Uchiha fue intentar visitarlo, mas la seguridad del lugar prohibía estrictamente que los prisioneros fueran vistos, seguramente para evitar que la gente viera las atrocidades con las que castigaban a los presos. Así que tubo que arreglárselas para que, gracias a algunos contactos, una vez al mes (o incluso a veces cada dos o tres meses), el ojinegro pudiera recibir una carta de su parte; firmada de manera anónima, en la cual lo único que hacía era hacerle saber que él aún estaba ahí, que creía en él, aunque en no podía dar mucha información personal de modo que inmediatamente sería descubierto.

.

Dio un largo suspiro.-"De acuerdo"-se resignó. Notó la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Sasuke y le regalo su mejor sonrisa.-"¡Vamos teme!, ya quiero ver el interior del hotel, me gustaría comer las barras de chocolate que dejan sobre la cama, ¡Y el ramen!, no olvidemos el ramen, ¿Qué clase de hotel sería si no tuviera ramen?"

.

-"Mph, dobe…"- insultó. Miró el patético intento de berrinche que le hizo el pelirrubio y esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Estaba seguro de que nunca podría encontrar a un mejor amigo que Uzumaki Naruto.

.

En un principio había creído que éste lo abandono, como todos lo demás lo hicieron, pero luego de haber recibido la primera carta, habiendo estado casi los primeros seis meses en prisión, se sintió _feliz, _apenas la leyó supo quién se la había enviado aunque la carta fuera impresa; solo el dobe de Naruto tenía aquella maldita costumbre de repetir constantemente dattebayo.-"Vamos."-dijo el morocho.

.

Y ambos entraron al hotel bajo la atenta mirada de los curiosos que se detuvieron a mirar el escándalo que habían producido.

* * *

Eran las 8:30 de la noche cuando Ino se decidió a irse de su hogar y Sai recibió una llamada de último momento de la empresa, y tuvo que realizar un sorpresivo viaje a una ciudad de Nagasaki, cosa que le tomaría unos dos o tres días fuera de Tokio.

.

Akene se encontraba en la casa de Imari, una de las amigas de su hija. Así que se estaba completamente sola en aquella gran casa.

.

La pelirosa se adentro en su habitación, y una vez allí dentro, se dejó caer en el suelo para luego romper en llanto. Dio un grito tan desgarrador que la parte de su mente que no estaba totalmente consumida por el dolor se preguntó si los vecinos lo hubieran escuchado.

.

Pero eso no le importó. Lloró, lloró tanto como pudo, incluso cuando creyó que ya no tenía más lagrimas seguía derramándolas.

.

-_"¿Por qué?"_- susurró-"¡¿Por qué?"-gritó desesperada.- "_¡¿Por qué me haces esto Sasuke-kun?... _Oh Kami, ¿por qué duele tanto?, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarte amor mio?"-dijo con pena.

.

Agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera nadie en la casa, durante todo el día estuvo intentando contenerse para no romper en llanto delante de su familia, menos delante de Sai. ¿Qué le diría si este le preguntaba que le sucedía? ¿Qué aún recordaba a su amado pelinegro a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ellos? ¿Qué lo seguía amando con cada fibra de su ser? ¿Qué extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en la él le hacía el amor? ¿Eso le diría? No, claro que no, por supuesto que no.

.

Sai había sido muy considerado con ella, el la recibió con los brazos abiertos al saber el dolor que le provocaba ver que Sasuke estaba en prisión. Se sintió morir cuando se lo arrebataron de sus brazos, y todavía le duele pensar en ello.

.

Sí, era una maldita, porque estaba condenando a Sai a pasar una vida junto a una persona que no lo ama, que aún ama otro.

.

Gateó hasta la amplia cama que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto y subió como pudo para recostarse de manera torpe sobre ella.

Le ardían los ojos y sentía gran comezón por las lágrimas secas que le recorrían el rostro desde el lagrimal hasta la barbilla.

Desganada, se permitió caer en los brazos de Morfeo con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

.

-_**"Sasuke."**_-

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo!, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Intenso ¿no? xD

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quizás no me salió tan largo como hubieran querido, pero es que necesito cortarlo para anexarlo con el siguiente cap.

Aunque, probablemente no me tarde mucho en poner la continuación, estuve un par de días en la casa de mi abuela sin mucho que hacer y se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas! así ya empecé a escribir otros fics y a continuar con el siguiente cap.

Espero me dejen muchos reviews!

Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! **¡¿como estan? Sip ^^ actualicé tan rápido como prometí y... no tengo mucho que decir, pero lean al final del capítulo, es importante.

Que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

**..::Volver a Creer::..**

.

Capitulo 5

**Frustración**

.

.

.

Sai llegó a su casa hecho un mar de furia; y encontró todo muy desolado, cosa que le pareció raro. Sakura, a las diez de la noche, siempre seguía despierta, sin bien la muchacha no solía acostarse muy tarde, tampoco es que se durmiera tan temprano.

.

No le interesó seguir pensando en los motivos del porqué todo en su hogar estaba es un estado tan deprimente. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta los escalones y los subió de dos en dos, pisando con tanta fuerza que parecía que quisiera romper el suelo.

.

Se sentía frustrado, muy pero muy _frustrado_. La ira lo iba carcomiendo por dentro. Aún no podía terminar de digerir aquello de lo que recientemente se había enterado.

.

Luego de que la reunión fue cancelada, decidió volver a su casa para poder dormir tranquilamente, encendió el estero de su auto y sintonizó la estación de las noticias y lo que escuchó lo dejo de una sola pieza, hasta el punto de que casi chocaba con una camioneta.

.

Después de tantos años, ¡Lo dejaban libre! El maldito bastardo quedó en libertad, no podía creerlo, y para colmo todo el mundo lo alababa como si fuera un héroe; cuando en realidad no era mas que un canalla que lo único que quería era volver a arrebatarle todo lo que tenía. Porque estaba seguro de que Sasuke no dudaría en quitarle a su querida Sakura. Tenía que actuar rápido. No podía permitir que ella se le escapara de las manos. Lo dio todo por ella, y no estaba dispuesto a que ahora ese imbésil llegara de la nada y le arrebatara lo que se ganó por_ derecho_.

.

Llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, y abrió la puerta de manera brusca, haciendo que Sakura diera un respingo y se estremeciera en sueños. Se acercó hasta quedar cerca de ella y lo que vio sólo logró aumentar su furia.

.

_Lagrimas… _Ella aún seguía llorando por él. Sus orbes oscuros se crisparon de la ira y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue despertarla, tomándola por los hombros para luego agitarla no muy gentilmente.

.

La pelirosa despertó al sentir el fuerte agarre que ejercía el pelinegro sobre sus hombros y como era zarandeada de manera brusca.

.

-"¿Q-que-e?"-dijo aturdida y soñolienta al ser despertada abruptamente.

.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?"- gritó alterado, mirándola fijamente.- ¡¿Por qué mierda sigues llorando por ese hijo de puta? ¡Él no merece tus lágrimas!, ¡¿Me escuchas? ¡No las merece! ¡Tú me perteneces!"-

.

Acto seguido la besó desesperadamente, con vehemencia. Sakura seguía un tanto consternada.

Lo último que recordaba era que hace un par de horas se había quedado dormida llorando y luego despertó, o más bien fue despertada. Gracias al repentino ataque de locura del que Sai era víctima en ese momento.

.

Y ahora, estaba allí sintiendo como él enterraba sus uñas el la tierna piel de su brazos, mientras la besaba con salvajismo y _posesión._

.

-"S-sai, ¿Qué te o-ocurre? ¿D-de q-que Es-stas hab-blando?"- preguntó entre el beso. Intentando separarse, sin mucho éxito.- "¡Sai!, ¡me estas lastimando!"-gritó, asustada, mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

.

Él, al sentir su cara levemente húmeda, y al escuchar los sollozos y súplicas de Sakura. Se detuvo en seguida. Separándose de ella, como si el tacto le quemara.

.

_Kami-sama_… ¿Qué había hacho?, todo su esfuerzo por que Sakura confiara en él se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes. Todo la culpa era de él. ¡Exacto!... Toda la maldita culpa la tenía Sasuke. Si él no hubiera osado volver a interferir en sus vidas. Nada se eso habría sucedido.

.

Apenas la vio, sintió un fuerte deseo por hacerla suya. Necesitaba saberse dueño de ese cuerpo al que nunca pudo poseer. Sí. Nunca pudo hacerla suya. No es que no hubiera oportunidad. Tuvieron prácticamente trece años. Pero las cosas no sucedieron como hubiera querido.

.

En un principio, se dedico a consolarla por la pérdida de su amado. No podía pretender que ella se le entregase tan fácilmente sin ganarse su confianza y esperar a que sanen sus heridas. Y nueve meses después, criar a la estúpida de Akene. Sakura buscó consuelo en enfocar _todo_ su tiempo en cuidar a la niña, cosa que hizo durante los siguientes _cinco años_. Más tarde, intentó acostarse con ella, luego de que consiguió despegar a la maldita niña de su pelirosa. Ya que la mocosa era muy dependiente de su madre, seguramente porque la misma se encargó de que aquello fuera así.

Por lo cual le costaba _un mundo_ separarlas. Y una vez que lo logró, notó que Sakura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, la besó con tranquilidad intentando transmitirle calma, y por más que lo intentó; no lo logró. El más mínimo roce de su parte, que sugiriera dobles intenciones, la ponía tan tensa como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Y él prefería esperar a que ella estuviera dispuesta a entregársele por voluntad propia a que obligarla.

Sumando a este hecho, las crecientes cantidades de viajes que realizaba al extranjero por motivos del trabajo. Sus posibilidades de estar con Sakura disminuyeron considerablemente. Y esto que acababa de ocurrir había roto todas las esperanzas.

¿Patético no?

.

Podía ver el horror reflejado en sus orbes jades, el temor de volver ser tratada de esa manera.

.

-"Y-yo"-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió una fuerte bofetada impactar de lleno en su rostro.

.

-"N-no… ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!"-gritó, mientras cristalinas lágrimas surcaban su pálido rostro.-"¡¿Qué rayos te esta pasando por la cabeza? ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!"-le reclamó, haciéndole notar su indignación.

.

En realidad, ella creía tener una idea de lo que le sucedía, pero jamás creyó que él fuera capaz de hacerle _eso._ Si no hubiera puesto resistencia, estaba segura de que el la hubiera tomado en ese mismo instante. La sola idea de ser tocada por otro le causaba escalofríos, aún si se trataba de Sai. Ella no podía aceptar el hecho de pertenecer a alguien más. Siempre le había jurado ser solo para su amado. Pero… sabía que al estar con Sai, tarde o temprano, llegaría el día en que tuvieran que hacer el amor. Aunque siempre prefirió que fuera tarde.

Pero _hoy _no. Justo en ese momento… le era imposible. Sentía que estaba traicionando a alguien, cosa que así era.

.

…Y ahí estaba, parada frente a Sai y con la mano alzada, ahogándose en lágrimas, mientras que este tenía la cara ladeada y la mejilla roja, pero la miraba fijamente. Sorprendido. _Eso no se lo esperaba._

.

Pocas cosas lo tomaban desprevenido, siempre fue alguien a quien le gustaba tener todo planeado con anticipación; siempre conseguía lo que quería. Por eso, cuando la conoció, supo que debía ser suya. _Cueste lo que cueste._

.

Sakura, cansada de estar en ese estado de expectación, decidió largarse de allí. Salió corriendo de su cuarto y fue directamente hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas en un llavero al lado de la puerta y la abrió, corrió desesperada al auto que estaba en la cochera. Lo encendió de prisa; entre su llanto y los gritos de Sai.

.

Él, intentó detenerla, juraba que lo intentó. Pero no pudo, Sakura fue más rápida que él.

Y cuando ya se quiso dar cuenta, ella no estaba allí.

.

La vio marcharse, quién sabe donde, sintiéndose igual que cuando llegó, muy, pero muy… _frustrado._

_

* * *

_

Naruto, sentado sobre el sofá de terciopelo rojo, esperaba impaciente a que su amigo saliera del baño.

Cansado, comenzó a murmurar maldiciones hacia el pelinegro, hasta que la puerta se abrió de forma repentina.

-"…"- Sasuke miraba como el rubio hacía una mueca en señal de irritación ante su silencio. Camino hasta la cama en donde tenía tendida la ropa, pasando de largo la mirada matadora del rubio.

.

-"¡Teme!, ¡tardas más que una mujer arreglándose para salir!, ¿hasta cuando me tendrás aquí postrado en esta silla?, ¡quiero que me respondas muchas cosas!"- …_Carajo, _se dijo para sí; si Sasuke no hablaba le sacaría las respuestas a golpes.-"¡Podrías hablar de una pu-…!"- Pero se calló, y ahogó una exclamación cuando el morocho se volteó, dándole la espalda (la cual aún llevaba descubierta), y tubo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de histeria o estallar de cólera.

-"¿Quién te hizo _eso_?"-

* * *

No sabía a donde iba, solo sabía que quería escapar.

_Piensa en cosas lindas, ¡cosas lindas!._

_._

Y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de su hija.

_._

Suspiró, mientras sentía que sus músculos se iban relajando, pero no del todo. Aún tenía una sensación agria en la boca.

.

No sabía cuanto tiempo resistiría aquella farsa de familia, casada con un hombre que no amaba y con una hija que parecía no quererla. O al menos... es lo que ella creía.

Akene siempre fue una muchacha seria y un tanto fría como su _padre_, sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Pero eso no explicaba que constantemente evitara el contacto físico o que usara ropa holgada, siempre que iban a comprar ropa no le gustaba que ella la ayudara a cambiarse. Y cuando quería abrazarla o acariciarla ésta hacía una mueca, que parecía de dolor, pero luego Akene lograba transformarla en una de disgusto. En varias ocasiones le encontró el brazo algo morado, pero parecía cubrirdo con maquillaje, pero Sakura no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuanta de ello. Esperaba que Akene le contara sus problemas, pero veía que así no conseguiría nada. Así que tendría que recurrir a otros medios.

.

Su instinto de madre le decía que algo no iba bien con su hija, pero no era algo que notase desde ahora, siempre lo supo. Aunque últimamente era más notable que antes.

.

Sólo esperaba, que no ocurriera nada grave hasta que ella supiera qué carajo estaba pasando con su familia.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Holis! ^^ Se que a muchas de ustedes debe de parecerles tedioso todo esto pero es necesario. _Creo _que este capítulo me salió un poquito más largo de lo normal, pero no mucho. En el siguiente cap habrá un poco más de acción, que se que es lo que estaban esperando xD

Pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, acabo de terminar este capítulo (actualicé tan pronto como pude porque es lo que prometí) y les diré algo... sé que muchas esperan que comiencen a ocurrir cosas más emocionante, pero esta historia trata de venganza, rencor, reconciliación, etc.

Y todo eso... tarda, pero para que no se maten esperando a que pase algo bueno, actualizaré más seguido ^^

Espero lo hayan disfrutado , no se como salió así que espero que me lo digan con su reviews, además, depende de sus lindos comentarios que tan rápido actualice ; )

Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! **lamento si piensan que tarde, yo no lo creo así, pero la verdad si me tarde fue porque este es (hasta ahora) el cap más largo que he hecho sobre esta historia, a partir de ahora espero que todos sean así o más largos, además... ya se viene lo más emocionante ^.^

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**..::Volver a Creer::..**

.

Capitulo 6

**Venganza**

.

.

.

Sasuke giro la cabeza ante el comentario del rubio, que mas bien fue un susurro apenas audible. En un principio no lo entendió, pero luego, recordó que llevaba la espalda al descubierto. Entonces todo tuvo sentido.

Aun así, no se molesto en abrir la boca, pero al parecer, Naruto no opinaba lo mismo que él.

-"¿Qu-e rayos es _eso_?"- Preguntó, más claramente, pero aún bastante consternado por lo que veía, no lo podía creer, muchas veces había visto esas atrocidades en la televisión, en esas telenovelas baratas que veía su madre cuando era pequeño. Pero nunca creyó ver en persona tal…monstruosidad.

La espalda del morocho, se encontraba casi en su totalidad, cubierta de cicatrices, algunas, de hace varios años, al parecer, y otras muy recientes. No era un experto, ni tampoco (gracias a Dios) tuvo la suerte de ser víctima de un acto así, pero estaba seguro de que aquello eran cicatrices producidas por un látigo y que debió doler mucho… enserio, **mucho.**

.

-"Dobe, será mejor que sierres la boca si no quieres que te entren las moscas."-bromeó, al parecer, sin ser consiente de la gravedad del asunto, o al menos, eso _aparentaba_.

.

-"¡¿Estas bromeando? ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que te hicieron eso! ¡Es espantoso!"-gritó, colérico.

.

-"¡Acaso crees que no lo sufrí!, ¡Crees que disfruté de que me hicieran esto!, ¡Tu no sabes nada Naruto! ¡No intentes comprenderme porque jamás podrás hacerlo!, el dolor de los golpes no es nada comparado con la desolación que sentí."-dijo eso último en un susurro, aunque no contó con que el rubio lo haya escuchado.

.

-"_Tks, soy un idiota_."-pensó para sí mismo, siempre tuvo poco tacto para esas cosas, y no servía para tratar temas muy delicados, y al haberse descontrolado de esa manera, había olvidado que _ese,_ precisamente, era un tema _muy_ delicado.

-"Y-yo… no, la verdad, no se lo que se siente, pero creo poder comprenderlo"-dijo con más determinación, para luego regalarle una de sus más relucientes sonrisas.-"Claro, siempre y cuando pudieras explicármelo."-finalizó.

.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, y se llevó los dedos a la altura de la sien, masajeándolos, en un intento de buscar paciencia. Por un momento guardó la esperaza de que Naruto ya no conservara esa obstinación que tanto lo caracterizaba, era inútil intentar esquivar el tema, no podía, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Suspiró largamente.

Lo miró a los ojos.-"De acuerdo."-le dijo.

A Naruto se le desencajó un poco la mandíbula, no esperaba que cediera así de fácil, de hecho, tenía planeado golpearlo hasta que pudiera sacarle algo más que un simple _"mph" _como respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

.

-"Pero… "- Oh, había un _pero_, ahora todo tenía sentido.-"Tu también debes contestarme algunas… preguntas."-

El rubio abrió los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba, no sabía que es lo que Sasuke podría llegar a preguntarle. Bueno, _talvez _se hacía una idea de lo que seguramente le preguntaría. Solo esperaba tener el valor suficiente para poder contestarle.

Tragó pesado.- "Claro."-no muy seguro, le respondió.-"Pero yo primero."- le exigió, serio.

-"No veo la hora de empezar."-bromeó, pero Naruto decidió ignorarlo.

-"Creo que esto ya te lo esperabas, y mi primera pregunta es: ¿Quién te hizo eso en la espalda?"-

Bufó-"Veras..."-comenzó a explicar.-"Muchas veces, cuando estuve allí los primeros años, en algunas ocasiones era llevado a una celda privada, aún peor que en la que ya estaba, apartado de mis compañeros, completamente aislada."- hizo una pausa.-"La primera vez que me llevaron comenzaron a darme palazos y golpes por prácticamente todo el cuerpo, para luego atarme de las manos y colgarme del techo, y durante un buen rato recibía latigazos en la espalda, hasta que escuchaban la orden de que debían parar. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que la persona que ordenó mi castigo fue la señora Isawa, la esposa del primer ministro y la madre de una de las víctimas que supuestamente mate, y déjame decirte que no fue muy benevolente que digamos…

.

_-"¡Vamos desgraciado! ¡¿Por qué no gritas? ¡Vamos, grita!"-bosiferó uno de los guardias que lo arrastraron hasta allí, un hombre bajo y gordo que hasta el momento no paraba de repartir latigazos por su cuerpo._

_-"…"-silencio, por parte del moreno; y ante aquella respuesta taciturna el guardia volvió a azotar ferozmente el látigo contra la desgarrada piel de su espalda._

_El morocho ahogo un grito de dolor que le rogaba por salir de su garganta, pero no podía, no debía, no les daría el gusto. Se mordió el labio, logrando que saliera sangre del mismo por la fuerza con lo que lo hacía._

_Jadeó, exhausto, no sabía cuanto tiempo más soportaría aquella dolorosa tortura. _

_-"¡Alto!"-la voz de una mujer resonó en todo el lugar. Ésta, caminó hasta quedar frente al pelinegro, quien poco a poco fue levantando la mirada, para encontrarse con los despectivos ojos grises de la mujer. Ella, hizo una mueca de asco al ver su cara, y le escupió en el rostro._

_-"Maldito bastardo, tu fuiste el cabrón que mató a mi hija."-siseó, con odio.-"Nunca te lo perdonaré, y haré que tus días en este lugar sean tan miserables que desearás estar muerto."-acto seguido, dio la orden de que siguieran con lo que anteriormente estaban haciendo._

_Uno de los guardias, que estaba tomando sake, se le ocurrió una magnifica idea para torturarlo, tomó el saca-corchos que estaba tirado por el suelo y se levantó del piso hasta llegar a él. Y mirándolo a los ojos, le clavó el la filosa punta del saca-corchos en el muslo._

_El suelo comenzó a teñirse de color rojo, la sangre salpicaba por doquier, las risas de gozo por parte de los guardias y la mirada de satisfacción de la mujer no hicieron más que aumentar su odio. Jamás, olvidaría aquel momento, nunca perdonaría a aquellos que lo llevaron a estar allí, a sufrir una condena que no era la suya, a hacerse cargo de los actos de alguien más. Nunca…_

_._

-"… y así siguieron hasta que se cansaron, y luego me descolgaron del techo, recuerdo que no sentía las articulaciones y que tenía las muñecas agarrotadas, no recuerdo mucho más luego de eso, solo sé que apenas me atendieron, especialmente la pierna, que no dejaba de sangrar, pero ni eso, en realidad lo único que hicieron fue inyectarme calmantes, coserme algunas heridas muy abiertas _sin anestesia_ y ventarme constantemente la espalda para no levantar sospechas entre los demás, si alguien se enteraba de lo que me hacían, el castigo era mucho peor…"-

.

Sasuke, jamás en su vida había visto a Naruto en ese estado, completamente callado, su boca formaba una fina línea de lo apretado que tenía los labios, sus músculos estaban completamente tensos, y ni hablar de sus ojos, estaban tan oscurecidos por la impotencia y el rencor que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría dos veces antes acercarse a él.

.

-"¿C-cóm…? ¡¿Cómo pudieron? ¡Maldita sea! Esos hijos de puta…"-estaba tan enojado, su amigo no merecía eso, si había algo que odiaba era la injusticia, pero lo que más lo frustraba en ese momento, era que él no parecía en lo mas mínimo afectado, cuando le comenzó a relatar su experiencia en la cámara de tortura, hasta a él le recorrieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo, no se imaginaba lo que sería vivirlo.-"Teme… no te entiendo, no sé cómo haces, yo ya estaría en la comisaría rompiendo todo o iría a buscar a algunos de esos gorilas que te lastimó y lo molería golpes dattebayo."-

.

-"Y entonces ya estarías en prisión, solo que esta vez sí habría motivos por los cuales encarcelarte ¿o me equivoco?"-preguntó, suspicaz.-"Ay Naruto, siempre eres tan impulsivo."- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no tuviera remedio, mientras le daba golpecitos a su cabeza.-"Esa clase de cosas es la que nos diferencia uno de otro, tú eres un estúpido impulsivo; yo en cambio, soy de los que creen que la venganza, es un plato que se saborea frío."-

.

-"¿V-venganza?"-abrió los ojos incrédulo, bueno, no le sorprendía que su amigo quisiera vengarse después de todo, pero el tono que usó, no le gustó para nada.-"¿Qué rayos tienes en mente Sasuke?"-le susurró, confidencial.

.

Sonrió de medio lado.-"No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que les haré a todos y cada uno de esos bastardos, haré que sufran como nunca antes lo hicieron."-Naruto aún seguía incrédulo por todo aquello,Sasuke, siempre fue un hombre de bien, alguien un tanto reservado e indiferente; pero no era mala persona, cualquiera que lo conociera diría lo mismo que él, y verlo así, sediento de venganza, y con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos, lo desconcertaba.-"Tranquilo Naruto, no tienes porqué verme de ese modo, no haré nada malo, por ahora."-rió socarronamente, entre dientes, ante algo que solo él parecía encontrar gracioso.-"Solo… me encargaré que de esas personas, nunca se les olvide que jamás debieron haberse metido conmigo."-finalizó, entrecerrando los ojos.

.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, esquivando la mirada de Sasuke, no soportaba verlo así, completamente consumido, pero… era lo justo, se lo había imaginado, aunque verlo con ojos propios era otra cosa. Suspiró.

.

-"Sasuke… sabes que yo te prometí ayudarte en todo cuanto pueda, y lo haré.-el Uchiha abrió levemente los ojos, impresionado, creyó que cuando Naruto supiera de sus intenciones de vengarse cedería inmediatamente. Pero no lo hizo.

.

-"Gracias."-no pudo evitarle, se le escapó, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se mordió la lengua. Naruto sonrió radiantemente.

.

-"Dime teme…"-volvió a hablarle con confianza.-"¿Cómo fue que terminaste allí? Es decir… que yo sepa, nunca estuviste implicado en ninguna cosa rara ni nada."-

.

-"Sí, eso ya lo sé.-respondió fastidiado; bufó.-"En todos estos tipos de condenas hay un elemento común: la única prueba de cargo fue la declaración de las víctimas. Los tribunales de justicia consideran que el testimonio de una víctima o testigo puede ser prueba suficiente para condenar a una persona. Y lo que más valoran es la seguridad con la que se reconoce al acusado.-dijo con pesar, le parecía muy estúpido que lo hayan condenado por el mal testimonio de otras personas.-"Te preguntaras ¿Qué carajo hago yo metido dentro de todo esto?, pues la respuesta es muy simple. Casi siempre, a lo largo de los procedimientos de identificación, las víctimas muchas veces ponen la cara del sospechoso al recuerdo borroso que tienen de su agresor. No puede haber relación entre la seguridad de la víctima al identificar y la exactitud del recuerdo.-explicó, experto, con una seriedad tan profunda que lo desquiciaba. Naruto odiaba que se hiciera el chulo cuando él no entendía algo.- "La angustia y el estrés causados por el crimen cometido ante ellos hacen muy difícil que tengan la "objetividad necesaria para registrar los detalles del delito y de su autor", al cometerse un delito, normalmente víctimas y testigos van a la comisaría para hacer la denuncia y una primera declaración en la que describen al culpable. La policía les enseña álbumes de fotos de lo posibles sospechosos, en los que sólo debe haber personas que hayan cometido delitos de iguales características. Si identifican a alguien, se suele realizar una rueda de reconocimiento en la que, con el sospechoso, tiene que haber personas de características físicas similares. Lo mas gracioso del caso es que esto no siempre se cumple. Yo nunca había sido detenido ni condenado por un delito contra la libertad sexual y asesinato; pero aún así, mi foto fue mostrada por un policía a un niño que fue violado supuestamente por mí. En mi caso, ninguna prueba objetiva corroboró la declaración de la víctima, por lo que, al no haber más pruebas, fui directamente al tribunal de justicia y posteriormente, condenado a cadena perpetua, pero gracias a ti, lograste demostrar lo contrario. Y mi pregunta ahora es… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"-

.

-"Jejeje"-rió, rascándose detrás de la cabeza con una mano.-"Pues, se me hacía muy raro que un caso tan grave con lo era el tuyo se haya cerrado así como si nada, además, tu eres un hombre muy importante en sociedad, me sorprendía que nadie hubiera pensado que "El gran Uchiha" era incapaz de cometer un acto así, pero al parecer me equivoqué."-dijo con sospesar, vio como la expresión del Uchiha se ensombrecía.-"Lo que ocurrió es largo de explicar, te lo resumiré diciendo que me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar alguna prueba que demuestre que eras inocente, pues, las tenía todas en contra. Además de que ya habían pasado un par de años desde que te condenaron. Fui a ver a la familia de Aiko, una de las víctimas, cuando la vi, la niña ya tendría unos catorce años, y cuando fue violada tenía ocho, hablé con ella, y logré sacarle algo muy interesante, ella les había descrito a sus padres que su agresor era alguien alto, moreno, de tez muy pálida, ojos negros y contextura tonifica; y ellos le dijeron que el culpable eras tú. Ella no entendió razones, pero cuando la llevaron a la comisaría y dijo tu nombre, el policía le mostró tu foto y ella inmediatamente respondió afirmativamente. Luego aparecieron otras personas que también habían sido violadas y testigos que describían a su agresor con esas mismas características físicas que Aiko, por lo cual te veías implicado directamente ya que más de siete personas testificaron en tu contra. Lo que no entendía es porqué los padres de Aiko le dijeron que tú eras el culpable; por lo cual cuando fui a hablar con ellos, se hacían los estúpidos, los que no sabían nada; pero luego de "presionarlo un poco"-rió por lo bajo, al parecer, recordando algo que le causaba mucha gracia.-"Me dijeron que hubo una época en la que estaban en bancarrota y que harían cualquier cosa por conseguir dinero, y "milagrosamente" apareció un hombre que se los ofreció, a cambio de que testificaran en contra de ti. El no les dijo más que eso, y ellos no preguntaron. No saben nada más, pero logré que me describieran al tipo que los sobornó"-comentó mientras estiraba un papel.-"Alli te dice las características principales del hombre."-

.

-"Genial, esto ya me deja en claro varias cosas, pero primero, debo encontrar al desgraciado con el que me confundieron, obviamente, sabemos que debe de parecerse a mí, por lo menos físicamente. Y este tipo puede ser la clave para encontrarlo."-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.-"Entiendo."-

-Naruto… hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo…"-el rubio tragó pesado, rogando porque no fuera lo que creía que era.-"... ¿Q-qué fue de Sakura?"-no quiso hacerlo, pero lo hizo, una parte de él quería creer que ella no se molestó en buscarlo porque no pudo o porque no se lo permitieron, pero por la cara de Naruto, seguramente sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

.

-"Sasuke, y-yo no soy el más indicado para decirte que paso pero… te sugeriría que no la buscaras, ella… ya hizo su vida."-susurró esto último. No le gustaba ser quien diera las malas noticias, pero allí con Sasuke, lo más probable es que después de todo lo que había que decir, ninguno de los dos terminaría muy feliz que digamos.

.

-"Entiendo."-intentó que su voz no sonara rota, pero Naruto pudo notar un hilo de debilidad en sus palabras; y eso lo destruía por dentro.-"Me imaginé que esto sucedería, después de todo, trece años no pasan en vano… ¡Tks! ¡¿En qué rayos pensaba cuando creía que ella aún me esperaría?"-gritó furioso, por más que se esforzara en ocultarlo, la ira lo consumía, quería matar a alguien.

.

-"Lo siento Sasuke, lo siento."-había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ya le pidió disculpas en ese día.-"Si pudiera hacer algo para que todo se solucionara, lo haría, te juro que lo haría."-

.

Sasuke sabía que sí, pero el pelirrubio no tenía la culpa de nada, Naruto no tenía ni siquiera porqué estar allí echándose la culpa de todo lo que le sucedió. Suspiró.-"Ya lo sé Naruto, lo sé."-

.

-"Mm… no quiero sonar imprudente pero… ¿Qué harás ahora teme?"-esa pregunta lo carcomía por dentro.

Recuperó la compostura, y estando totalmente erguido, lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sonrió de medio lado, malicioso.

Naruto temía la respuesta… Dios nos libre de la furia de Sasuke.

* * *

Estuvo durante una hora tirada en la banca del parque al que siempre iba a desahogar sus penas desde que Sasuke se marchó. El viento soplaba. Haciendo que temblara de frío, cuando salió corriendo de la casa no se fijó en que llevaba puestos unos pantalones flojos de una tela muy liviana y una musculosa, además de que estaba usando sandalias.

Se sorbió la nariz, y con los ojos enrojecidos, se levantó de un salto de aquella banca, dispuesta a ir por su hija. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo en ella le decía que iba a suceder algo muy malo.

Corrió hacia el auto que estaba aparcado justo en la acera de en frente y se subió a este.

Manejaba tanto como podía, necesita ver a su hija, ver que este bien, y que con eso, todos sus problemas desaparecieran; como siempre parecía suceder cuando estaba con ella.

.

Pero a lo que más le temía, era que tanto ella como su hija se vieran con Sai, le tenía algo de miedo, detrás de esa dulce sonrisa que siempre le brindaba parecía haber un hombre siniestro al cual nunca conoció, ni quería conocer.

.

Llegó a la casa la casa Imari, la amiga de su hija, bajó del auto y se dirigió hasta la entrada. Tocó el timbre y le importo un cuerno que fueran la una de la mañana. Oyó como alguien se acercaba a la puerta con pasos arrastrados, para luego colocar la llave en la herradura y abrirla.

.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad que la miraba entre las pestañas, un tanto molesta.

.

-"Em, disculpe la hora pero… ocurrió una emergencia y vine buscar a mi hija, ¿le molestaría si le pidiera que fuera a buscarla?, sé que seguramente ellas deben de estar divirtiéndose pero…" –iba a decir algo más cuando fue interrumpida por la mujer.

.

-"No es necesario."-habló con voz ronca, debido al sueño.-"Su esposo ya ha venido a buscarla y me dijo lo mismo que usted; creí que ya lo sabía."-le dijo con cierto tono de incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que la madre no supiera que su propia hija ya fue retirada por el padre.

.

Abrió los ojos como platos.-"¿S-sai…? ¡¿Él vino a buscar a Akene?"-gritó al borde de la histeria, no, no podía ser cierto.

.

-"¿Se siente bien? Está demasiado alterada, Kami-sama, se puso pálida. Pase a tomar un vaso de agua."-le ofreció.

.

-"N-no gracias, e-estoy bien; debo irme. ¡Adiós!"-de gritó mientras corría hacia el auto, para luego entrar y ponerlo en marcha.

.

Manejaba nerviosa, ¿Qué demonios hacía Sai con su hija? Nunca le gustó dejarlo a solas con ella, no porque desconfiara (hasta ahora) sino porque siempre notó la incomodidad de Akene cada vez que se iba. Pero… Dios, le costaba tanto pensar que ese hombre que decía profesarle un amor incondicional, que la atendió, y crió a Akene como si fuera su _propia_ hija; pudiera hacerle algo malo. Le era imposible ver a ese ser que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y que atendió, pudiera ser alguien malo.

.

¿Tan mal estaba confiar en las personas? Es decir, Sai, nunca le había parecido una _mala _persona, quizás un _poco _rarito, pero nada más allá de eso.

.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, siempre fue así, débil. _Él_ siempre se lo dijo, y tenía razón; pero no por eso iba a permitir que Sai le hiciera algo a su querida hija. Y si realmente lo había hecho, ya no lo dejaría más, intentó esconderse en una burbuja para escapar del mundo exterior, de la realidad. No estaba verdaderamente segura de que si Sai ya le habría hecho daño a su niña pero…el pequeño he insignificante moretón que vio una vez en el brazo de ella le hacía dudar; nunca notó algo en la actitud de Sai que la hiciera sospechar, pero Akene se había escusado diciendo que tuvo un accidente en la escuela, en un primer momento; le creyó, pero con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora podía recodar el leve temblor en el labio de su hija al decir aquellas palabras. Ella pensaba que si había algo que decir, se lo diría, pero no podía seguir esperando… debía parar todo esto tan rápido como pudiera.

Debía encontrar a Sai.

Debía encontrar a su hija.

Debía encontrar a **Sasuke.**

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¿y? que les pareció? ¿bueno?¿malo?¿muy malo? xD

La verdad, no estoy muy al tanto de los asuntos penales y todo eso, como ya lo vengo diciendo desde que comencé la historia, y varias cosas del dialogo de Sasuke las saqué de la wed, para estar un poco informada. Si hay algún error con respecto a ello, háganmelo saber. Dejen muchos reviews para saber como va la cosa porque la verdad me interesa mucho lo que piensen con respecto a esto, ya que me basaré en lo que piensen de este capítulo para ver como sigo la cosa porque la verdad, ando un poco perdida y con falta de inspiración.

Ojala les haya gustado ^^

¿Review? : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Kya! **al fin lo hice U.U me tomó trabajo hacer este capítulo porque la verdad no sabía que escribir, pero cuando releí los caps anteriores me vino la inspiración ^^

Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alerts, etc. Me alegran el día.

Me tomaré la molestia de contestarles:

**kk:** U.U Pobre Sasukin, ¡no es mi culpa! no quise que todo eso pasara xD pero había que hacerlo sufrir un "poquito" para que la historia este buena. Si no sería muy aburrido.

**sakura-yuuki-luna**: ¿Sabes? si es por mí, yo también mataría a Sai xD pero lo necesito vivo (por ahora O.O) Y... bueno, a Sakura creo que también había que hacerla sufrir un poquito. xD Al igual que tú, yo también ansío en encuentro, pero en este cap no podrá suceder, aunque con lo que sucede no créo que quedes discinforme ; )

Y no puedo decirte si Sai es el asesino o no... pero no es muy difisil que lo averigües... chan-chan-chan xD

**edniiitahhh:** Ja, seis capítulos de una, te debieron quedar los ojos rostisados de mirar la pantalla xD Que bueno que la historia te gustara, lamento que los caps te parescan cortos, pero ahora serán mucho más largos en comparación con los primeros, este por ejemplo es hasta ahora el más largo que escribí, no es un testamento pero espero que te guste ^^

**setsuna 17:** ¡Siiii! soy taaan mala que la deje con en la mejor parte, ¡pero no temas! xD que aquí esta la conti ; ) Y no te preocupes, Sasuke ya se enterará de la verdad. O.o

**Iubire:** Tu comentario fue el más inspirador que he leído, casi lloro de la emoción xD me alegra muchísimo que te gustara. Y tu consejo, prometo tomarlo en cuanta, yo solo decía eso porque, como bien dices, no sabía qué poner en el capítulo, tenía una idea obvio, pero no sabía que poner específicamente. Además, con eso, quizás pudiera saber qué es lo que más le gusta a mis lectores y con eso agregarlo a los caps siguientes. No decía de cambiar todo, pero al menos es algo. De nuevo, gracias ^^

Hice lo que me dijiste con la almohada, casi me ahogo xD, ¡pero me llegó la inspiración!

**hanna:** Que lindo que el cap te gustara, y como vengo diciendo, no te preocupes por que los capis sean cortos, ya lo estoy solucionando, y con respecto a la inspiración, ¡pues incluso ya estoy maquinando el siguiente cap!

**Kixanie:** Cierto U.U pobre Saku, hasta a mi me dio lástima. ¡y te traje la conti recién salidita del horno!

**safaronox:** "para cuando el proximo cap?' pues... para ahora xD ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**kyo nakamura**: Si U.U ya era hora de que reaccionara, pudieron haber sido muchas y ella ni cuenta xD

**asukasoad:** ¡Bienvenida! que bueno que te agrade la historia ^^ me esfuerzo por ello. ¿Qué le hará Sai a la hija de Saku? juju eso tendrás que verlo ; ) ¿Sasuke se enterará pronto de lo sucedido? ¿Y Sakura? Eso también tendrás que verlo.

**Aidil:** Gracias por comentar. Disfruta el capítulo ^^

**titaternura**: Sip, cada vez se pone mejor, y ni hablar de lo que está por pasar. ¿Quieres saber? juju pues léelo y luego dime ; )

**Antotis:** Me alegro que no notaras mi ignorancia con respecto al asunto, y lo que dices es muy cierto, la situación ha sido muuuy injusta y Sasuke tuvo que pagar los platos rotos U.U

Obviamente ALGUIEN odia a Sasuke, la pregunta del millón es ¿QUIÉN? y ¿porqué?

¿Sai realmente es capaz de **todo** por Sakura? Pues fíjate. ; )

Y con respecto a tu duda... bueno, no estoy segura si decirte o no, más bien, diría que "_no lo sabe_", el tema es que ella nunca se lo dijo, pero _quizás_ el sospeche algo, luego sabrás más de eso.

Ok, dejo de molestar y les pongo la conti T_T

Disfruten!

* * *

**..::Volver a Creer::..**

.

Capítulo 7

**Cosas del destino**

.

.

.

El hombre miró de reojo por el espejo retrovisor, sus intensos ojos cafés se toparon con los vidriosos ojos de Akene. La muchacha estaba temblando, y no precisamente de frío.

.

Cuando la madre de Isawa, Naoko, le informó que debía recoger sus cosas porque la estaban esperando abajo, se sintió muy extrañada, y se preguntó: ¿Qué hacía su madre yendo a buscarla a esas horas? ¿Habría ocurrido alguna emergencia? Esperaba que no…pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó cuando vio la cara maliciosa de su padre, recargado contra el marco de la puerta.

.

Tragó pesado.-"H-hola papá."-intentó que sonara creíble, la mujer los estaba mirando atentamente.-"¿Sucedió algo?"-preguntó, aparentemente tranquila, pero con cierto tono de incertidumbre en su voz.

.

-"Oh no pasa nada cielo."-le regaló una enorme sonrisa, _hipócrita._- "Prefiero charlarlo en el auto ¿de acuerdo?"

.

-"Pero… ¿ocurrió algo malo a alguien? ¿Le pasó algo a mamá?"-preguntó atemorizada, sí, temía que ese monstruo le haya hecho algo a su querida okaasan, rogó porque no fuera así.

.

Sai volvió a sonreír, esta vez se notó que fue una sonrisa forzada; tantas preguntas lo estaban irritando.-"No cariño, a ella no le pasó nada malo."-

.

-"¡Oh que suerte! Entonces pueden irse tranquilos."-dijo la mujer aún allí presente.-"Hasta luego Akene, saluda a Sakura de mi parte ¿si?"-se acercó a la pelinegra y le dio un sonoro beso en cada lado de la mejilla.

.

Akene dio el primer paso, dudativa, la penetrante mirada de Sai la ponía nerviosa, a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, su paso se volvía mas débil, parecía que estaba entrando en la boca del lobo.

.

-"_A_ _tu madre no le paso nada, pero a ti sí._"-le siseó al oído, una vez que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que Naoko no los escuchara. A la niña le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna.

.

-"¡Hasta luego!"- volvió a saludar la mujer.

.

Sai le hizo un gesto con la mano, en forma de despedida. Mientras le sonreía galante.

.

-"_¡Oh que maravilloso hombre!_"- dijo Naoko lo más bajo que pudo, pero ambos lo escucharon. Sai sonrió arrogante, estando de espaldas; y Akene no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar… _si ella supiera._

.

Ambos caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, sumidos en un tenso silencio, hasta llegar a una solitaria esquina en donde no pasaba ni un alma, los esperaba un auto de un modelo bastante viejo y destartalado, los vidrios polarizados del mismo no le permitieron ver a la persona que estaba allí dentro.

.

La ventanilla comenzó a bajarse lentamente, dejando ver a un hombre de más de cincuenta años, de mirada cruel y ojos de un intenso color café, tenía una cicatriz que surcaba parte de su ojo izquierdo hasta la oreja.

.

-"Tan puntual como siempre Takeshi."-lo halagó Sai. Akene miraba todo aquello sin entender.

.

-"Ese es mi trabajo señor. ¿Qué desea que haga con la _mocosa_?"-preguntó despectivo.

.

_**-**__"Demonios"_-pensó la morocha. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No se quedaría ahí a esperar a ver que es lo que hacían con _"_la _mocosa__", _ no sabía que harían con ella, y no quería averiguarlo.

.

Escucho el estridente sonido del motor del auto arrancar, y el rechinido de las llantas contra la acera. Luego de eso vio como el auto se frenaba justo delante de ella, impidiéndole el camino.

Giró sobre sus talones, queriendo correr en dirección contraria. Pero chocó contra un duro pecho y unos brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo no muy cariñoso, evitando que sus patadas y sus puños le hicieran daño alguno.

.

-"¡Vaya! La mocosa es toda una fierecilla."-dijo Takeshi saliendo del auto.

.

-"¡Estúpido incompetente!, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, ¿quieres que alguien nos oiga? Mejor deja de perder el tiempo y sácala de mi vista de una _buena vez_ y para _siempre._"-le ordenó, con una voz tan autoritaria, que si no fuera por que Takeshi era un hombre rudo, seguramente estaría temblando.

.

-"Sí señor."-respondió entre fastidiado y monótono.

.

-"Así me gusta."-sonrió ante la obediencia de su cómplice.-"¿Ya sabes _**qué**_ hacer?"

.

-"Por supuesto."-contestó malicioso, mientras hacía una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa de medio lado, dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos y el destello que emanó la luz de las calles se reflejó en la boca del hombre, lo que le permitió a Akene distinguir que unos de sus dientes era de oro.-"Vamos _mocosa_."-la tomó fuertemente del brazo y ante sus gritos y patadas le colocó una cinta en la boca y la alzó al hombro. Luego abrió la puerta del auto y la tiró allí dentro como un saco de papas.

.

Akene se incorporó lentamente en el asiento mientras el olor a tabaco del auto de impregnaba en sus fosas nasales. Miró por la ventana el sereno rostro de Sai, y como éste se marchaba por el lado contrario. Dejándola completamente sola con aquel hombre.

.

Takeshi esperó unos veinte minutos luego de que su patrón se fuera; trascurrido el tiempo, decidió que ya era hora de completar su tarea.

.

Se subió al vehículo y sin hacer mucho ruido, arrancó.

.

Pero Takeshi no contó con la llegada de un hombre que hace un par de minutos lo estaba observando.

El desconocido marcó un número por su teléfono móvil, y esperó a que contestaran.

.

-"**¿Señor? **Acabo de encontrar al hombre que usted me describió, dadas las características físicas del sujeto coinciden perfectamente con él, lo vi subirse a un auto modelo Plymouth Barracuda color gris…"-informó.

.

-"_¿Estaba solo?_"-le preguntó, sereno.

.

-"No estoy seguro, acabo de llegar, lo había perdido de vista unos minutos atrás, pero por su actitud hace unos momentos seguramente se encontró con alguien. ¿Qué quiere que haga?"-le preguntó.

.

-"_Sigue al auto. Y mantenme informado de su ubicación, dentro de un rato estaré allí._"-le ordenó.

.

-"De acuerdo."-finalizó la conversación. Y con sigilo se dirigió hacia el vehículo que estaba estacionado a unos pocos metros de distancia.

* * *

…Y ahí estaba Akene, se encontraba ahora, en el asiento trasero del auto, temblando como una hoja. Hace más de media hora que estaban dando vueltas. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde la llevaría, pero aquel lugar no le gustaba para nada.

.

Por el otro lado del vidrio podía ver un barrio, de condiciones muy precarias, y con gente que no le inspiraba ni la mínima de su confianza. Mujeres con muy poca ropa, hombres libidinosos que las manoseaban y se tambaleaban borrachos por las calles. Niños muy flacuchos que parecían querer matarse por un pedazo de pan, y entre otras cosas que no sabía como describir.

.

Tenía la boca seca, se había sacado la cinta de la boca, y tenía los labios hinchados de tanto morderlos para no sollozar, su vista se tornaba borrosa por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir; y temblaba tanto de frío como de miedo.

.

Sentía la mirada fija del tal Takeshi sobre ella; la miraba divertido, parecía gozar del sufrimiento ajeno.

.

-"_Mama…"_ –pensó, ella podía ser una niña muy madura para su edad, pero no dejaba de _ser_ una **niña**; aún necesitaba de una madre que la abrazara y le dijera palabras cariñosas al oído. _Necesitaba_ _a su madre_.

.

¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a Sai como para que, de la nada, quisiera hacerle _eso_?

.

No imaginó que alguna vez llegara a hacerle algo más que un par de golpes, pero… _¿secuestrarla?_ Jamás pensó que fuera un mafioso, de hecho, creía que era uno de esos padres con problemas psicológicos que abusaban de sus hijos. Quizá era _ambas_ cosas.

.

Se abrazó a sí mima, buscando algo de calor. De repente, el auto se detuvo. Levantó la vista, asustada. Y lo que vio le provocó un escalofrío.

Estaban dentro de un callejón sin salida, lo bastante grande como para que entrara el auto. El hombre se bajó y luego abrió la puerta, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y de un empujón la bajó del vehículo, cayendo en un charco de agua. Estaba tan asustada que ni supo cuando había comenzado a llover, pero un relámpago la hizo volver a la realidad.

La mirada del hombre se posaba de manera descarada por su cuerpo poco desarrollado, mientras veía como se iba desabotonando el primer botón de su camisa.

.

Abrió los ojos horrorizada. _No… por favor. Todo menos eso. _Pensó.

.

-"El señor Sai me dijo que te dejara aquí tirada y que los bandidos del lugar acabarían con tigo, pero sería un _desperdicio_ dejarles _toda_ la _diversión_ a ellos."-sonrió libidinoso.

.

_No… _volvió a pensar, no quería que eso ocurriera _así_, con **_ese_** hombre, en **_ese_** lugar. Y con la lluvia empapándola por completo.

.

-"¡No! ¡Aléjese!"-chilló desesperada.

.

-"Nadie va a salvarte _cariño_, estas **sola**_._"-se mofó. Y tomándola por los hombros la levantó del suelo. Comenzó a manosearla por debajo de la húmeda remera, mientras que con la otra mano le oprimía las muñecas, dejando inhabilitadas sus manos y los brazos. Le besaba el cuello, dejando rastros de su repulsiva saliva, sus gritos resonaban por doquier, y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.

.

El hombre le sacó de un tirón la prenda, dejándola con un sostén blanco que cubría sus pequeños y casi inexistentes pechos, adhiriéndose estos por el agua.

.

-¡Ayuda!"-gritó, mientras la mano de Takeshi se deslizaba por su pierna.

.

-"¡Auxilio por favor!"-rogó, le dolía la garganta, el frío le provocaba una enormes ganar de toser y cada vez que gritaba sentía que se le desgarraba la garganta.

.

-_"Por favor"-_sollozó, perdiendo las esperanzas de ser salvada. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que todo eso acabara. Sintió el aliento a cigarrillo del hombre frente a su rostro, y cuando se preparó a que este la besara… notó que aquellas manos que le habían recorrido su cuerpo, ya no la manoseaban. Así como tampoco sentía la presión en las muñecas ni el mal aliento del viejo rabo sobre ella.

.

Entreabrió los ojos, aturdida, creyendo que lo estaba imaginando. En un principio su visón fue borrosa, el agua goteaba por pestañas; pero cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron a la oscuridad del callejón, pudo vislumbrar la silueta del viejo en el suelo, y algunas machas de sangre que se escurrían por su boca y nariz que eran arrastradas por la lluvia.

.

Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, tanto que incluso le dolió. ¿Pero cómo…?

.

Una melodiosa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-olló a alguien preguntar. Era la voz más _sensual_ que había escuchado en su corta existencia.

.

Volteó el rostro, ya que la persona que le hablaba estaba a su izquierda. Y en un principio pudo ver la gran figura, de un hombre, inclinado y con la mirada fija en ella.

.

No pudo ver sus rasgos físicos, pero estaba tan desesperada que hizo lo primero que sus instintos le decían.

.

Lanzarse a los brazos de su héroe.

.

El desconocido, si bien en un principio tal acción lo sorprendió, luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, le correspondió el abrazo. La estrechó tan fuerte como pudo, brindándole todo su calor a la indefensa criatura.

.

Akene nunca sintió esa paz interior que sentía entre los fuertes brazos de ese desconocido. Él, al igual que ella, estaba empapado, pero el abrazo le proporcionaba un calor tan fuerte que por momentos la sofocaba.

.

La posición no era la más cómoda, él estaba arrodillado en el piso, embarrándose los pantalones, mientras la sostenía con un brazo y con el otro de apoyaba en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, pero las piernas de Akene sobresalían al costado del cuerpo de él; y sus brazos los posicionaba alrededor de su cuello, pero el miedo que aún tenía le hacía marcar con sus delicadas uñas la piel del muchacho.

.

Levantó la vista, queriéndose encontrar con el rostro de su salvador, y si bien al principio no pudo, gracias a la falta de luz, un fuerte relámpago iluminó de lleno toda la figura del desconocido; y a lo que vio no se le ocurrían palabras para describirlo.

.

… Él era simplemente… _hermoso. _Una criatura magnífica, nunca creyó que pudiera haber _tanta_ perfección en un solo hombre.

Tenía un porte que parecía de la realeza, una figura atlética y bien proporcionada, una altura bastante envidiable y de piel lechosa y suave. Su ropa se adhería al cuerpo, completamente mojada, marcando sus músculos. Su rostro era de facciones delicadas pero varoniles, _muy _varoniles. Nariz recta, labios finos y carnosos; profundos ojos negros que brillaban con intensidad y contrastaban al igual que su cabello azabache, con varios tonos azulados reflejados a la luz de luna, con su blanquecina piel.

.

No creía que tanta belleza fuera real, y después de un par de minutos de quedar mirándolo como una completa idiota, alzó una mano hasta el rostro del moreno, como queriendo comprobar que aquello fuera cierto. Hombres tan perfectos sólo existían en sueños.

.

Pero el contacto de sus dedos con la fría piel del hombre se le hizo _muy_ real.

.

Entonces… ¿**_N__o_** era un sueño? Otro estruendoso relámpago la hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

Entre sorprendida y avergonzada, quiso reincorporase, pero él no se lo permitió.

.

Lo escuchó soltar una pequeña carcajada. ¿Qué le causaba tanta risa? ¿Disfrutaba de la situación? ¿O acaso… él también quería hacerle daño? Ese pensamiento hizo que automáticamente se tensara y que se desilusionara de sobremanera, no creía que él pudiera dañarla, no quería creerlo. Volvió a tratar de safarse.

.

-"¡Ey! Calma…"-otra vez su melodiosa voz, pidiéndole que se calmara, inevitablemente, obedeció, aunque aún estaba bastante tensa.

.

-"¿Q-quién eres tú?"-logró articular, su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

.

Sonrió de medio lado.

.

-"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"-respondió, mientras se levantaba del suelo, aún con ella en brazos. Poco a poco la fue soltando hasta que ella se mantuvo parada por sí sola. Y una vez que se la veía más calmada le preguntó.-"¿Mejor?"-

.

-Mm, sí… eso creo."-contestó, mordiéndose el labios inferior. Vio como el morocho se volvía a arrodillar para recoger su ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella.

.

-"Ven, acompáñame."-le dijo mientras le extendía una chaqueta. Temerosa, se la colocó, y al instante pudo aspirar el exquisito aroma del ojinegro.

.

Lo siguió, no le importaba a dónde la llevaba, ni si era _bueno _o _malo_, solo sabía que con él se sentía segura.

.

-"¿Y tu pequeña? ¿Cómo te llamas?"-le preguntó.

.

-"A-akene."-titubeó, había dudado sobre eso de darle su nombre, pero se le escapó, y el al parecer lo notó.

.

-"No temas…"-le pidió.-"No voy a hacerte daño…"-

.

Y ella le creyó.

.

Caminaban lentamente por las calles de tierra; sus pies estaban completamente embarrados y no veía los pozos, provocando que se trastabillara y que sus piernas se hundieran hasta más arriaba del tobillo.

.

Si no fuera por la chaqueta que Sasuke le había dado, estaría yendo prácticamente en ropa interior por la calle. Aún tenía mucho frío, las gotas de lluvia se escurrían por su rostro, y sus labios estaban de un color violáceo, además de que tiritaba constantemente. La misma sensación de ese calor reconfortante volvió a inundar cada fibra de su ser.

.

Levantó la vista, sorprendida, y vio el rostro sereno de Sasuke mirando hacia delante, como si ese gesto no tuviera mucha irrelevancia.

.

_Se sonrojó_. Estaba cohibida por la cálida sensación de paz que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del ojinegro. _Dios_… _se sentía tan bien… _se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho del hombre; ocultando su rostro, no quería que él viera lo vulnerableque la hacía sentir. Se sentía **_débil_**, pero protegida.

.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la niña era un encanto. La estrujó contra su pecho, sin lastimarla, intentando brindarle aún más calor. Una parte de él se serenó al ver que ella ya no estaba tan asustada.

.

**Maldición**… no supo que fue esa sensación de momento atrás. La ira lo consumió por completo, y no tuvo mejor opción que descargarla con el sujeto. Le daba tanta _repulsión _ver cómo personas así podían, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, intentar abusar de alguien tan inocente. Sonrió irónico, no porque eso fue lo que le ocurrió a él, sino porque la situación era _injusta_; y después de lo que tuvo que pasar, lo que menos toleraba era la injusticia. Y se sintió compadecido de la pequeña, no pudo evitar identificarse con ella. Ojalá él hubiera tenido a alguien que lo fuera a rescatar, pero de nada servía lamentarse, no tenía sentido; ahora debía preocuparse por la niña.

.

Él también estaba bastante sorprendido; de hecho, no esperaba ver al viejo en esa situación. Cuando su espía le informó que encontró al hombre, una parte de él se revolcó de felicidad al imaginarse lo que le haría al maldito bastardo; y siguiendo las instrucciones, logró llegar a el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba, no le sorprendía que un tipo de esa calaña estuviera por esos lugares, pensó que talvez iría para alguna borrachera o a acostarse con alguna prostituta de por ahí. Pero cuando le informaron que el auto se adentró a un callejón, supo que sus hipótesis eran erróneas. Le ordenó a sus hombres que lo esperaran allí, mientras uno de ellos lo seguía de cerca; y con pasos silenciosos, se acercaron hasta donde el anciano estaba. El ruido sordo de una persona cayendo en un charco los puso alerta, y los chillidos de una niña los alarmó. Con una seña se manos, su socio desenfundó un arma, mientras él hacía acto de presencia dentro del callejón. La imagen del tipo manoseando a una pequeña hizo que sus ojos se crisparan de odio, mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, agudizó su oído y pudo escuchar el leve susurró de la muchacha.

.

-"_Por favor…_"- le oyó decir… y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

.

Iracundo, se acercó hasta Takeshi, quien estaba muy concentrado en la tarea de sacarle la pollera a la niña, le toco con el dedo el hombro, y él se volteó para verlo, arqueó una ceja, entre sorprendido y molesto por la interrupción, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Sasuke le proporcionó el golpe de su vida; había concentrado en su puño toda la fuerza que pudo, y mandó a volar a varios metros al sujeto, dejándolo con la nariz rota y si no se equivocaba con la mandíbula desencajada.

.

Volteó el rostro, fijando sus pozos negros en la niña, tenía la carita contraída en una mueca de asco; y su cuerpo estaba tan duro como una piedra. Ella fue abriendo lentamente un ojo, mientras mantenía apretado fuertemente el otro, dio una rápida mirada al viejo tirado en el piso. Y luego de abrir grandemente los ojos, sorprendida. Miraba desesperadamente por todos lados, hasta que supo que su vista se adaptaba a la oscuridad.

Cuando pudo sentir su presencia, volteó lentamente la cara; parecía asustada con lo que fuera a encontrar, y luego de analizarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Lo que vino después, lo dejó perplejo. La joven se había tirado a sus brazos como si fuera su salvador, cosa que lo era.

.

Como primera reacción, quedó estupefacto. Nunca le gustó el contacto físico, pero el abrazo de la niña lo reconfortó. Y le devolvió el gesto.

Fue algo repentino, instintivo, o como quieran decirle. Pero le había _correspondido_ el gesto.

.

La niña levantó la vista, y un fuerte relámpago los iluminó a ambos, la escaneó rápidamente con la mirada, no quería que ella se asustara porque la estuviera analizando. Tenía la piel muy blanca, casi tanto como él, incluso pudo apreciar lo suave que era, de cabello moreno y de ojos jade, idénticos a los de _cierta_ _persona_.

.

¡No! No debía pensar en _ella_. Se abofeteó mentalmente.

.

La muchachita lo miraba como si fuera un Dios, y luego, con unas de sus manos, ella le acarició el rostro. Que manos tan suaves… pensó.

.

Después de unos minutos, ella pareció reaccionar, y sintiéndose completamente avergonzada, intentó reincorporarse. Su actitud le causo gracia, lo cual le hizo soltar una suave carcajada.

.

La niña frunció en seño, parecía molesta, y volvió a intentar reincorporarse, pero no se lo permitió.

.

-"¡Ey! Calma…"-intentó tomar confianza con ella. Cosa que pareció lograr.

.

-"¿Q-quién eres tu?"-inquirió, temerosa. Le sonrió de medio lado.

.

-"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."-le contestó como si esa fuera respuesta suficiente.-"¿Mejor?"-le preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

.

-"Mm, sí… eso creo."-contestó, la vio morderse el labio, ese gesto se parecía mucho al de… ¡Maldición!

.

Cuando la noto más calmada la dejo que se parara por su cuanta, mientras recogía lo que quedaba de su ropa.

.

-"Ven, acompáñame."-le extendió la chaqueta que antes llevaba puesta, para cubrirle su pequeño cuerpo expuesto.

.

-"¿Y tu pequeña? ¿Cómo te llamas?"-

.

-"A-akene"-por un instante le pareció verla dudar, la niña era muy desconfiada.

.

-"No temas…"-no quería que ella le tuviera miedo.-"No te haré daño."-sentenció. Su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno, pero su tono de voz, tan suave como y hermosa como el coro de ángeles, logró calmarla.

.

De momento ella pareció relajada, por lo que la guió fuera del callejón por las calles de barro. Akene era tan pequeña que si pisaba un charco su pierna se hundía hasta las rodillas. La pobrecita estaba muerta de frío. Y no supo por qué… pero volvió a envolverla en sus brazos.

.

Él seguía con la miraba fija al frente, pero puedo apreciar como ella levantó la cabeza y sus enormes y expresivos ojos jade lo miraron sorprendida, pero luego, una vez que se acostumbró, se acurrucó contra su duro pecho.

.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, conmovido por la dulzura de aquel gesto. Era muy difícil hacerlo sonreír, pero Akene ya lo había hecho muchas veces en menos de una hora.

.

La guió hasta donde había dos autos estacionados del otro lado de la calle, sus hombres bajaron inmediatamente.

.

-Hiroshi se quedó en el callejón, seguramente se esta encargando de ese bastardo. Tú."-señaló con el dedo a uno de sus hombres.-"Vé a ayudarlo."-el sujeto asintió, y salió corriendo en la dirección de donde él vino.-"Ustedes, quédense esperándolo, yo me levaré a la niña."-sentenció. Volvió a reconstruir esa fachada de frialdad que habitualmente usaba.

.

Aún con Akene entre sus brazos, la hizo dar la vuelta al auto y le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Cuando ella estuvo dentro. Se subió por el otro lado.

.

-"¿Y…?"-volteó levemente el rostro, serio, ya ambos estaban dentro del auto.

.

La vio sobresaltarse.-"¿Eh? ¡Oh sí! Estoy bien… muchísimas gracias."-mhp, al menos le había entendido.

.

Asintió con la cabeza, y puso la vista al frente; sacó las llaves del auto, y las colocó en su lugar. Encendió el motor y se dispuso a irse cuando escuchó la voz de Akene.

.

-"¿A dónde me lleva?"-

.

-"Te dije que te calmaras, no tienes porque ponerte así, te llevaré a mi apartamento."-no le dio más explicación que esa. Y Akene supo que el no le seguiría hablando, dio la conversación por terminada.

.

El suave ronroneo del auto la relajó, a tal punto que en menos de un minuto, ya estaba dormida.

.

Sasuke la miró, neutro, intentando analizar la situación.

.

Suspiró, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el volante. Cerró los ojos. Ese había un día muy extraño.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Y...? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Impactante no? xD

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta cuando lo releí.

Bueno, ahora quisiera saber. ¿Para cuándo les gustaría el lemon? Porque les aseguro que va a haber. *¬* Soy una pervertida xD

¡Comenten! ¡Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Al fin **puedo poner la continuación de esta historia U.U Les juro que me costó un montón hacerla. Tal vez, cuando la lean diran: Tanto melodrama para esto? xD Pues sí, es que no sé que hacer con esta historia, obviamente no voy a dejarla, pero ando en crisis, pieso que no es una de mis mejores historias y eso no me alienta mucho a pensar en algo. Pero sentía que les debía una continuación ya que me staba tardado demasiado, nunca me había pasado con este fic. Casi siempre era el que más rápido actualizaba. Espero que cuendo lo lean queden conformes y... no me maten xD

* * *

**..::Volver a Creer::..**

.

Capítulo 8

**Te conozco**

.

.

.

Sakura estaba con el teléfono celular pegado al oído, cansada de oír a la contestadota volvió a cortar. Suspiró exasperada, no sabía qué hacer, por Dios, Sai no le contestaba el teléfono y ella seguía sin saber dónde demonios estaba su hija.

.

El ruido de las llaves le hizo reaccionar inmediatamente, volteó en dirección a la puerta tan rápido que estaba segura que más tarde tendría un severo dolor de cuello.

.

Lo primero que divisó fue la enorme silueta de su esposo, pero… no se lo veía bien. Entrecerró los ojos, para obtener una mejor vista y… los abrió como platos.

.

-"S-sai… ¿q-…? ¡¿Qué te pasó?"-gritó exaltada cuando lo vio entrar medio encorvado y apretándose fuertemente el estómago, lo oía quejarse fuertemente, y cuando observó detenidamente en su rostro había varios moretones.

.

-"S-sa-kura…"-le susurro, aunque más bien se escuchó como un quejido. Ella, olvidándose por completo el miedo que le tenía corrió a auxiliarlo.

.

-"¡Sai! Por el amor de Dios… ¡Reacciona!"-le dijo cuando él se desplomó a sus pies, inmediatamente se agachó y colocó la cabeza de éste en sus piernas.-"¿Qué te ha sucedido?"-sabía que en el estado que estaba quizás no era muy conveniente que se lo preguntara, porque aunque estaba preocupada por él, también seguía preocupada por Akene, y la niña no estaba con Sai.

.

Lo tomó por debajo de los hombros y con algo de ayuda por parte del moreno, logró que se recostara en el sofá.

.

-"Espérame un segundo."-le dijo mientras salió disparada escaleras arriba a buscar un maletín de primeros auxilios.

.

Cuando Sakura estuvo fuera de su vista, sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo tal cual como lo había planeado.

.

Luego de que logró deshacerse de la mocosa, le ordenó a uno de sus matones que le diera una paliza. Sí, así es. Muchos lo tomarían como un completo lunático, pero en realidad era perfecto para su plan.

.

Fingiría que estaba volviendo a la casa con la niña cuando de repente, unos enmascarados lo tomaron por sorpresa cruzándose en medio de la calle y cada uno de ellos armados. Hicieron que frenara de golpe y luego se acercaron hasta el auto. Abrieron la puerta del piloto y lo sacaron de prepo aún contra todas sus objeciones. Como se había resistido, le habían dado una paliza y luego se llevaron al vehículo, con Akene dentro. Caminó como pudo hasta llegar a la casa y luego se desplomó en el piso hasta llegar a este preciso momento.

.

Sí, era brillante.

.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando Sakura finalmente bajaba de las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar donde estaba acostado, tomó una banqueta que había por ahí cerca y se sentó frente a él. Sakura estaba muy metida en lo que hacía, antes de casarse, ella estudiaba medicina, pero él no compartía la idea de que trabajara, además de que tenía una hija en camino, por lo que abandonó sus estudios, y aún cuando la niña ya había crecido, él no le permitió que retomara su carrera. ¿Para qué hacerlo si con que él trabaja alcanzaba? Le parecía ridículo, y aunque eso llevó a muchas discusiones, finalmente la convenció.

.

Sakura curaba sus heridas con suma delicadeza. No le importaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto curando a una persona que probablemente había arruinado la vida de su hija y por consecuente, la de ella. Eso no importaba, tenía un deber mayor: Curar a todos aquellos que la necesitaran, no podía fijarse si eran buenos o malos, tal vez luego se arrepintiera, pero ahora, solo podía concentrarse en lo que hacía. Curar a su _esposo._

.

Sai en esa mirada podía verlo todo, ella siempre fue como un libro abierto, desde que la conoció supo interpretar lo que cada una de sus miradas significaban. Ahora, todo lo que a ella se le había pasado por la cabeza, él lo había visto. La notó debatirse entre sí curarlo no, le dolió que ella ya no confiara ciegamente en él, pero se lo merecía, había tenido un _pequeño_ desliz cuando casi la toma por la fuerza en su habitación. Pero… no había podido contenerse. Ese hijo de puta de Sasuke solo lograba hacerlo enfadar. No servía para nada, era un _vil_ **asesino **y además, quería** robarle **a su Sakura.

.

Lo que Sai _no_ sabía, era que Sasuke, **odiaba** profundamente a Sakura.

.

Se lo contó, ella en un principio lo miró incrédula, porque en primer lugar, le costaba un mundo hablar fluidamente, y segundo, por la mentira que le estaba relatando. Pero ella _obviamente,_ no lo sabía.

.

Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, totalmente conmovida por su relato y desesperada porque su hija haya sido secuestrada por unos vándalos. La oyó gritar y chillar durante largo rato, no había nada que pudiera consolarla.

.

Sakura sentía que se le acababa el aire, se habían llevado a su razón de vivir, _una vez más_.

.

Pero ahora era diferente, era a su hija a quien se habían llevado, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Nunca podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba cansada de que le arrebataran todo aquello que ella más quería y no pudiera hacer nada. No… ahora _sí _haría **algo**. No importaba cómo, la encontraría. Tenía que hacerlo.

.

Con una convicción que sorprendió a Sai, ella se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró.

.

-"Debemos encontrar a Akene."-

* * *

-"Santo cielo bendito."-susurró una de las mujeres de servicio del edificio cuando lo vio entrar. Suspiró, embobada por la belleza de ese hombre, quien no había ni movido una pestaña.

.

-"¿E-ese no es…?"-intentó decir otra de las encangadas del edificio, totalmente sorprendida.

.

-"Sí, es él."-le cercioró la primera.-"El hombre que aparece en las noticias, Sasuke Uchiha."-le informó sin apartar la mirada del joven que se acercaba hacia ellas con paso apresurado pero elegante. Hasta ese momento, no lo habían visto de cerca, estaba completamente empapado. La remera se le adhería a su perfecto cuerpo y marcaban sus fuertes músculos. Tenía una figura digna de un Dios, todo en él imponía a que te rindieras a obedecer sus deseos, y ellas los obedecerían sin ningún problema. El solo hecho de verlo les despertaba sus instintos más primitivos, y cada una ahogó un gemido cuando habló con voz grave y sensual.

.

-"¿Hay alguien aquí que pueda atenderla?"-dijo severamente.

.

-"¿Q-qué…?"-apenas logró hablar con claridad, su compañera aún seguía mirando al moreno como si fuera un pedazo de carne, pero solo miraba su cuerpo, ya que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. No habían notado que Sasuke cargaba con una niña en sus brazos. Se alarmó un poco y le dijo.-"S-sí, sígame."-pudo decir, la otra la miró ceñuda cuando ella se fue por un pasillo seguida del ojinegro.

.

-"Tks."-dijo por lo bajo la chica, ella quería guiar al morocho hasta donde él pedía.

.

Sasuke bufó exasperado, esas dos mujeres eran totalmente incompetentes, ninguna de ellas podía hablarle con claridad ni lo miraban directamente a los ojos, y si lo hacían bajaban la mirada avergonzadas. Les parecían patéticas. Ninguna parecía notar su irritación ni mucho menos la urgencia con la que quería que la niña fuera atendida.

.

La mujer que caminaba delante de él con paso lento y de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, se paró frente a una puerta de la cual colgaba una pequeña placa que decía: "Dra. Tsunade, Directora General. "

.

Ella tocó dos veces la puerta, pero no muy fuerte, de hecho lo hacía con miedo, cosa que comprendía perfectamente.

.

-"¡¿Quién carajo es a esta maldita hora?"-gritó histérica una rubia voluptuosa que abría la puerta de su despacho con una fuerza sobre humana y casi más la rompía. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y no podía mantenerse muy bien de pie. Era un claro signo de que había estado tomando.

.

-"_Vaya, que suerte la mía_.-"sonrió por sus adentros el morocho. Su mirada se endureció.

.

La rubia aún no había notado su presencia, observaba a la pobre empleada como si quisiera cortarle la cabeza, pero estaba arto de esperar, quería que atendieran a Akene en ese preciso momento y no tenía ganas de seguir esperando. Así que se movió hasta quedar a un lado de la muchacha.

.

Tsunade, aún muy cabreada, volteó el rostro para ver quién era el impertinente que se había metido. Casi le agarra un paro cardíaco cuando sus sorprendidos ojos miel chocaban con los serenos e impasibles pozos negros de Sasuke.

.

-"No puede ser…"-le oyó susurrar. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente. Ella lo escaneaba con la mirada, como queriendo verificar que lo que tenía delante de ella no era uno de los tantos efectos del alcohol. La muchacha, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar, antes de marcharse le dirigió una discreta mirada al ojinegro, y luego despareció por el pasillo con paso apresurado.

.

-"¿S-sasuke? ¿Realmente eres tú? No puede ser, debo estar _muy_ borracha." –se regañó a sí misma, y mientras lo hacía, Sasuke entró sin el consentimiento de la rubia al despacho. Ella por un momento lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no había notado que él llevaba a una niña en brazos. La observó detenidamente, le costaba verla en primer lugar debido al alcohol y segundo, ella estaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Sasuke, solo podía verse su larga cabellera negra caer como castada en el aire. Reaccionó cuando la pequeña estornudó y comenzó a temblar. Sasuke afianzó aún más el agarre.

.

-"¿Y…? ¿Piensa curarla o no?"-dijo exasperado, no soportaba estar en la presencia de esa mujer. Porque esa mujer le recordaba a **ella**. Y Tsunade, era una de las tantas personas que lo abandonó.

.

La ojimiel lo miró sorprendida, y muy a su pesar, con algo de culpa. Sabía que desde un principio no lo trató como era debido, y cuando se lo llevaron preso no pudo evitar sentir algo de _satisfacción_ porque desapareciera de la vida de todos, especialmente de la vida de **Sakura**. Ahora, supo que desde siempre lo había juzgado mal. Ese no era él Sasuke que conoció, bueno, siempre había sido algo reservado y arisco, pero ahora, frente a él se había alzado un muro el cual no se podía atravesar. Le era imposible ver algo más que **_odio _**y**_ rencor_** en sus ojos. Así es como él la miraba en ese momento, y ella, siendo la gran mujer que era. _Sentía miedo._

.

Evitando volver a mirarlo a los ojos, dirigió la vista a la niña.

.

-"Ponla allí."-señaló con el dedo el sofá de cuero negro. Sasuke la colocó con suma delicadeza donde ella le indicó, sin importarle que la rubia lo mirara incrédula.

.

Era… extraño, Sasuke jamás fue… así. Tan… tierno, solo recordaba que la única persona a la cual miraba con tanto amor y trataba con esa delicadeza… era a su **hija.**

.

-"Déjame ver."-se acercó hasta el sofá y se inclinó para tener una mejor vista. La muchacha tenía la ropa mojada, pero llevaba puesto un gran abrigo de cuero. Seguramente de Sasuke. Le corrió con los dedos su cabello y cuando le vio el rostro se quedó sin aire.

.

-"¿A-akene?"-dijo muy bajito, casi tanto que a Sasuke le costó mucho entender lo que había dicho. Cuando logró asimilar lo que había ella dijo, a pasar de que se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Guardó silencio mientras la rubia atendía taciturnamente a Akene, y cuando ella sacó de unos estantes unos medicamentos, consideró que ya era momento de hablar.

.

-"¿La conoces?"-más que preguntarle, se lo afirmaba, pero lo dijo con una voz tan grave y autoritaria que la estremeció, al parecer Sasuke no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta.

.

-"Ella es…"-una vocecita dentro de ella le ordenó a su cerebro a morderse la lengua, se agradecía internamente el haberlo hecho. Si Sasuke la odiaba, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondría si le decía que esa niña era su nieta. Se pondría como loco al enterarse de que Sakura tuvo una hija.-"ella… es una paciente del hospital."-le contestó lo más segura que pudo.

.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa torcida, casi maníaca. Tsunade temía por su integridad física, y pensaba seriamente si lo que decían las noticias sobre Sasuke era cierto, porque así como ella lo veía a Sasuke ahora, era difícil que creyera que era inocente. Ahora no le parecía _nada_ **inocente**. Pero… nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que _tal vez_, el Sasuke que tenía en frente… _era producto de lo que_ **ella** y **_muchos más_** le hicieron.

.

-"Bromeas… ¿verdad? Dime quién es. Si no lo haces yo…"-sonrió, de manera aún más siniestra.

.

-"¿Tu qué? No puedes hacer nada, estas bajo liberad condicional, y cualquier cosa que vayas a hacerme se la diré a la policía."-dijo con completa seguridad, sintiendo que con esa declaración lo mantendría bajo control.

.

Pero esa idea se esfumó de su cabeza tan pronto como él comenzó a reírse en su cara como un lunático. Bien… ahora sí tenía miedo, mucho miedo, casi se hace en los pantalones cuando él la miró fijamente. La miraba con odio, mucho odio, y una _pizca_ de burla.

.

-"¿Crees que te escucharan? Después de todo lo que pasé, tienen demandas hasta por los codos, no creo que ya nadie más se atreva a denunciarme. Además, si lo haces, tengo los métodos necesarios para hacerte pasar por una vieja desquiciada que solo quiere llamar la atención."-su sonrisa se agrandó.-"o mejor aún… puedo hacer que te culpen a ti por lo que me hicieron… sí, eso sería muy bueno. Si me denunciaras, muchos pensarían que tú has sido la que me metió en ese agujero y seguramente creerán que quieres que vuelva a él."-se acercó con pasos gigantes hasta donde ella estaba, y se colocó tan cerca de Tsunade que podía sentir la respiración agitada de la rubia. Estaba asustada. Mph, mejor para él. Se merecía eso y más.-"No puedes contra mí Tsunade, nadie puede pararme, mucho menos tú."-sus ojos echaban fuego, y de su boca solo salían palabras cargadas de _veneno_ y de **_rencor._**

_._

La rubia ahogó un sollozo, se sentía tan ridiculizada. Ella era fuerte, siempre lo fue. Y ahora se sentía diminuta frente a un simple mocoso. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba acorralada. Él no se la dejaría tan fácil, seguramente le haría la vida imposible. Era un _resentido._

.

-"¿Q-qué me harás?"-se atrevió a preguntar.

.

Miró desinteresadamente sus uñas, ignorando la mirada asustada de Tsunade.-"¡Oh vamos! ¿No te creas tan importante? ¿O sí?, no pienso hacerte nada, bueno… mientras no te metas en mi camino, claro."-le contestó con frialdad.

.

La ojimiel se mordió el labio, a tal punto de lastimarse. Apretó los puños impotente, quería llorar.

.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla, con extrema seriedad le dijo:

.

-"Tsunade… eres una mujer inteligente, lo sé, y espero que no le cuentes a nadie de nuestro pequeño… encuentro." –sonrió con ironía, y con un deje de nostalgia. La rubia se sintió… confundida.-"No me mires así, odio que lo hagan."-su voz adquirió una matriz de rabia. Ahora ella realmente no entendía nada.-"No sabes… no sabes cómo me siento. A pesar de todo… me sigues tratando con la misma superioridad que antes… sigues creyendo que… **nunca** fui lo mejor para _ella_, te regocijas al saber que… tu _hija _no terminó con _alguien _como **yo.** Siempre creíste que… ella se merecía **_mucho más_**. Pues déjame decirte que… ni **_tu_** ni **_ella_** son _la gran cosa_. **Nunca **lo fueron."-sentenció su diálogo, siempre mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

.

No supo cuando Sasuke le dio la espalda y volvió a tomar a la niña en brazos, ni que se llevó la medicina que había dejado en la mesa. Solo escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, en ningún momento había respirado. Sollozó, y se recargó contra la pared. **Lloró**. De rabia, de impotencia, de **culpa.**

.

Demonios, lo odiaba, odiaba a Sasuke por hacerla sentir miserable, por hacerle creer que la culpa la tenía ella.

.

¡Ella no tenía la culpa de nada! Nunca deseó que le pasara todo aquello, no podía negar que sintió algo de alivio cuando desapareció de la vida de Sakura, porque no lo consideraba el indicado, eran jóvenes cuando se conocieron, y su relación avanzaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Lo creía demasiado arrogante, pensaba que era un niño de papi. Y creyó que como venía de una familia adinerada, solo estaba jugando con su hija. Es decir… el chico era demasiado perfecto. Tenía dinero, belleza e inteligencia. Era difícil que alguien como él pudiera fijarse en su hija para algo más que no sea usarla.

.

Volvió a sollozar, pero más fuerte, y se cubrió su bello rostro con ambas manos. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que reaccionó.

.

-"Sakura."-susurró. ¿Sakura sabía que Sasuke estaba con su hija? Oh Dios… ¿qué debía hacer? Sasuke le dijo que no hablara sobre su encuentro pero… Sakura tenía derecho a saberlo.

**

* * *

**

En una gran mansión, mejor dicho, en el comedor de dicha mansión cenaba un matrimonio. Pero ambos sumidos en su tenso silencio. Hasta que la hermosa mujer se hartó de la situación y golpeo con su puño la mesa, haciendo que el hombre a mirara.

.

-"¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?"-e preguntó aparentemente calmada, aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo de furia.

.

-"No sé de que hablas… Mikoto."-respondió el hombre, haciéndose el que no sabía nada. Ella apretó los dientes.

.

-"¡Hablo de Sasuke! Con un demonio… ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto?"-ahora hablaba más bajito, intentaba que su voz no se quebrara.

.

Fugaku tomó una servilleta y se limpió los labios con ella, volvió a mirar a su esposa, quien esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

.

-"Yo no he hecho nada."-respondió simplemente, Mikoto tuvo que contenerse para soltar algún impropio.-"Además…"-continuó, antes de que la morocha le reclamara.-"ese chico _no es mi hijo_. Un hijo mío **_no puede_** traerle _tal_ humillación a la familia, manchó nuestro apellido, solo es una **deshonra**."-luego de que terminó de hablar, se escuchó el ruido de una sonora bofetada por todo el recinto.

.

-"Jamás… vuelvas a hablar así de mi hijo."-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-"él… no puedo creer lo que escuché, la única deshonra aquí Fugaku… eres tú."-el cabecilla de la familia abrió grandemente los ojos.-"Tu eres una vergüenza… como padre, por no haber ayudado a tu hijo cuando más lo necesitaba, por haberle dado a espalda, y por negar su existencia durante toda tu vida. Un Uchiha jamás le da la espalda a alguien de su misma sangre. Ese fue tu problema Fugaku… que tu no hiciste nada."-

.

Y sin más, la ojinegra subió las escaleras apresuradamente, mientras se secaba las escurridizas lágrimas.

.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y luego se sentó sobre la gran cama matrimonial, perfectamente ordenada; y tomó de su cajón un álbum de fotos, acarició la cubierta que estaba llena de polvo, y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Sonrió entre las lágrimas. Su pequeño bebe… cuando tan solo tenía unos días de nacimiento, era tan mono. Siempre fue hermoso. Y a medida que iba creciendo, su belleza también lo hacía, además de otras habilidades que su padre ni nadie más que ella supo apreciar. Sasuke aprendió a vivir sin el amor de su padre. Jamás le pedía nada más que un poco de su atención, pero Fugaku para callarlo le compraba cosas y así lo mantenía alejado de él. Aunque cuando creció ya no podía alejarlo con estúpidos juguetes, comenzó a comprarle cosas mucho más caras y estrafalarias, que solo conseguían entretenerlo por un rato, Sasuke siempre fue inquieto. Desde siempre, y al no tener una figura paterna, recurría a Itachi, que era lo más parecido, y aunque no era mucho el tiempo que compartían, lo pasaban bien. Sasuke adoraba a su hermano, hasta que comprendió que él era la razón por la que su padre no le prestaba atención. Itachi era demasiado bueno en todo lo que hacía, y por eso Fugaku jamás se interesó en él.

.

Desde entonces, Sasuke miraba a su hermano como si fuera su enemigo, alguien a quien superar, una competencia a la cual Itachi ni se esforzaba por participar y Sasuke jamás pudo ganar. Pero… aún así, Sasuke lo quería, hasta el día en que se y no lo vieron nunca más. Se lo llevaron sin decir nada, fue… muy repentino, se había preocupado cuando Sasuke no volvía de la casa de su novia, y se le desgarró el alma cuando supo que se lo llevaron preso y que seguramente, no lo vería nunca más. Ahora, su niño estaba libre… bueno…**_ niño_** no era la mejor palabra para describirlo, cuando lo vio en las noticias, su hermosura se destacaba entre las demás cosas, conservaba su porte y su elegancia, pero tenía un aura sumamente peligrosa, intimidante. Se había vuelto alguien difícil de tratar. Y lo notó cuando la cámara enfocó su rostro. Tenía sus facciones contraídas en una mueca de desagrado, su boca formaba una fina línea, conteniéndose para no mandar a todo esos reporteros a la… bueno, no iba a decirlo porque no era propio de una dama. Y tenía en los ojos tanto odio contenido que parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Pero aún así… se mantenía tranquilo, sereno. Como si todo lo que le pasó solo fue una mala pasada del destino y que todo se arreglaría en minutos. Pero todos sabían que no era así, le habían arruinado la vida.

.

Calló en la cama mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho, lloraba silenciosamente. Rezaba en silencio, pidiendo porque su hijo, pudiera perdonarla.

**

* * *

**

Akene abrió lentamente los párpados, lanzó un sonoro bostezo y se frotó los ojos.

.

Al principio veía todo negro, pero a medida que se acostumbraba pudo divisar algunas cosas.

.

Una vez que pudo ver con claridad, se sobresaltó al saberse en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder sentarse sobre el cómodo colchón en el que estaba recostada y miró todo con suma atención.

.

Estaba en una habitación, una sumamente grande, cabe destacar, y muy lujosa. Era en su totalidad de un pulcro blanco y con decoraciones en plateado. Las sábanas era de color rojo sangre, al igual que la alfombra y las decoraciones de las lámparas, que estaban hechas de plata, ubicadas a cada lado de la cama, sobre unas pequeñas mesitas de luz de madera, también de color blanco. Quiso seguir analizando el lugar pero una fuerte punzada en su cabeza la hizo detenerse. Se tocó con una mano la zona adolorida y se la masajeó.

.

Abrió grande los ojos.

.

-"Santo cielo."-susurró. Por Dios… ¡Había sido secuestrada!

.

Pensó, por un momento, en mantener la calma, pero a angustia era más fuerte, y solo atinó a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió, salió disparada de la cama y abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo. Pero su intento de escape se vio frustrado cuando chocó con una pared.

.

No… no era una pared. Despegó su naricita enrojecida de la "pared" y levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con un apuesto ojinegro que la miraba divertido.

.

-"¿Ibas a alguna parte?"-inquirió entretenido.

.

-"Y-yo…"-ahora lo recordaba.-"¿Sasuke?"-la mirada de él se volvió seria. Lagrimeó.-"¡Sasuke!"-lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus delgados brazos lo permitieron. Él la había salvado de su padre, él era su príncipe azul, como en los cuentos de hadas que su mamá le contaba. Y **_vaya_** príncipe azul.

.

Lo escuchó soltar algo parecido a una risa.-"Veo que aún estas algo conmocionada."-le dijo mientras se separaba de ella. Ya habían sido demasiadas muestras de cariño por un día. Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en un sofá de color crema que había en la sala, frente al fuego. Ella lo siguió, como un perrito faldero.

.

Sasuke, una vez que la niña se sentó frente a él, se encorvó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder apoyar sus codos en sus largas piernas. Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó el rostro en ellos. La niña lo miraba embelesada.

.

-"Bien… Akene."-dijo arrastrando las palabras lentamente, con un aire enigmático.-"¿te importa si te hago un par de preguntas?"-dijo aún más lento, no quería espantarla haciéndole pensar que estaba en un interrogatorio. Prosiguió cuando ella asintió muy despacito con su cabeza.-"Bien."-dijo simplemente y se paró. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en frente de la niña, quien miraba atentamente cada paso que daba, cada gesto que hacía, todo de él le fascinaba.-"Primero y principal… ¿cómo fue que una niña tan linda como tu fuera a parar a un lugar como ese?"-

.

Akene se sonrojó ante el alago.-"Pues…"-bajó la mirada, sin saber muy bien que contestar. ¿Sería correcto decirle la verdad? Bah, ya no podía seguir callando, su padre había ido a parar muy lejos.-"Yo… me secuestraron."-

.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Akene se estremeció.

.

-"De acuerdo…"-hizo una pausa.-"dime tu nombre completo."-

.

-"Haisuke Akene"-respondió cautelosa.

.

-"¿Es decir que tus padres son…?"-dijo para que ella siguiera la oración, pero ya tenía una idea de quién era su padre, era un patán que siempre aparecía en las noticias. Un empresario de cuarta.

.

-"Haisuke Sai y…"-él alzó una ceja.-"Sakura Haruno."-

.

-"…"-

_-"S-sasuke, y-yo no soy el más indicado para decirte esto pero... te sugeriría que no la buscaras, ella... ya hizo su vida."-_le había dicho Naruto, ahora entendía perfectamente a **_qué_** se refería.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Les diré la misma pregunta de siempre: ¿Qué les pareció? Yo no sé, siento que le falta "algo" no me sentía muy inspirada cuando lo hice y no quede tan conforme como casi siempre, sé que muchas deben estar desesperadas por el encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura, pero cada vez estamos más y más cerca. Ash no sé porqué no pude centrar el título, pero bueno ¬¬

Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado y que entiendan que se me está complicando mucho no solo por la falta de inspiración sino también por problemas personales. Se me dificulta con la escuela y esas cosas..

En fin, les mando un saludo. ¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
